For Your Entertainment
by midna36
Summary: Ichigo moved to a new apartment and he is having some problems with his new landlord. GrimmjowxIchigo Seme-Uke . Rated M for language and sexual content, smut. **PLEAE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ON CHAPTER 1 or 7**
1. Chapter 1

****Please read**A/N: I was starting to not like the way the story was turning out. So I rewrote some of the parts and added other parts to the story. I made sure to not take away from what was already written. Only a few parts that I deemed unnecessary and awkward were taken out. Please enjoy the new rewrite!**

**Also, this story is connected with another story that I am writing entitled 'Upper Management' with Byakuya and Renji. The two stories do not need to be read together to understand what is going on, but reading them together might increase your reading enjoyment. XD Enjoy!**

For Your Entertainment; Chapter 1

Ichigo was surprised, _really_ surprised. The apartment that he was leasing was in a really good neighborhood, the rent was low, and the apartment itself was really nice. It was well sized and located on the second floor which provided an excellent view of the city. He could not figure out what was wrong with the place and why it hadn't been taken sooner. He grinned at his luck and started to unpack his things. Ichigo had been working on unpacking his bedroom when he heard a knock at the door. He started heading towards the door and frowned when the person on the other side knocked again impatiently, "I'm coming!" He opened the door and stepped back a bit when he was immediately greeted with a deadly glare.

"Yo, I'm Grimmjow," he said, "I'm your landlord. If you need anything just let me know, but don't call me with stupid stuff." Grimmjow handed Ichigo a card with his phone number on it. Ichigo stood there stunned and didn't know what to say. Grimmjow frowned. "Well? Do you have any questions?"

"Oh, um," Ichigo shook his head, "No questions…I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I don't recall asking for your name, nor caring," he smirked. Ichigo blushed indignantly. "Don't be late on your payment." He waved goodbye and left. Ichigo frowned and shut the door. He didn't have to wonder anymore why the apartment hadn't been rented out. He had just met the reason.

After Ichigo had unpacked most of his things he was tired and sweaty. "Ugh, time to take a nice hot shower." Ichigo went to the bathroom and turned on the water. He undressed as he waited for the water to warm up. Ichigo checked the water temperature and frowned. "It's still cold…it should have heated up by now. Maybe it is just a little different from my old shower…" Ichigo checked the shower nozzle to make sure it was on hot.

"Hmmm, maybe there is something wrong with the water heater?" Ichigo sighed and got dressed. He turned off the water and went to check on the water heater. He opened up the door to the small room where it was located and looked over the machine. Ichigo sighed, "I have no clue what I'm doing…"

Ichigo grabbed his phone. He didn't really want to talk to his mean landlord but if he was capable of fixing his water heater then he was willing to do it. Ichigo dialed Grimmjow's phone number.

"Hello, Grimmjow speaking." Grimmjow answered.

"Ah, hey…this is Ichigo Kurosaki, your new tenant. My water heater doesn't seem to be working. Do you think you could—." Ichigo started but was interrupted.

"Ha, fooled you. Don't leave a message after the tone." Grimmjow's answering machine said.

Ichigo frowned, "What the hell? Even his phone is rude…" Ichigo sighed and hung up. Ichigo's phone rang and he quickly picked it up when he saw it was the landlord's number. "Hello?"

"You called me, what the hell do you want?" Grimmjow asked.

"…My water heater is not working. Could you come and take a look at it?" Ichigo asked.

"What good would looking at it do if you already know it's broken?" Grimmjow said sarcastically.

Ichigo frowned. "You know what I mean. I need you to come and fix it."

"You're young. You can fix it yourself." Grimmjow hung up.

Ichigo glared angrily at the phone. "It's your job!" He sighed and set down the phone. "Ergh, I don't have time for this. I have things to do."

Ichigo had come to memorize Grimmjow's phone number from the amount of times he had to call him to try and get him to fix the water heater in his apartment. It was already the next day and Grimmjow still refused to fix it. Ichigo was getting tired of taking cold showers. Ichigo jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and sighed angrily. He picked up his phone and dialed Grimmjow's number.

"Nnn…hello?" Grimmjow answered.

Ichigo didn't notice that Grimmjow sounded a bit different. He was too angry at his landlord's laziness. "It's Ichigo, I've called you ten times about the water heater. You need to get over here and fix it."

"If you're so worried about it why don't you fix it?" Grimmjow asked.

"If I knew how to fix it I would but I don't! So get your ass up here and fix it like you're supposed to!" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow grunted, "Ha…why don't you make me?" He hung up the phone. Ichigo gripped the phone angrily as the tone beeped in his ear. Ichigo hung up the phone and stomped angrily out of his apartment. He headed down the stairs towards Grimmjow's apartment and banged on the door. Ichigo continued to pound on the door till an angry Grimmjow answered. Grimmjow sneered at Ichigo who was standing in front of him with just a towel on.

Ichigo panted angrily, "I've come to _make_ you fix my water heater." Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo and looked him over. Ichigo noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were undone.

A woman from inside the apartment called out to Grimmjow, "Grimmjow, hurry up and tell who ever it is to go away."

Ichigo blushed when he realized what Grimmjow had been doing previously and probably was doing when he was on the phone with him. Grimmjow shouted back over his shoulder at the woman. "Shut the hell up. You bore me. You better be the fuck out of my apartment by the time I get back." He grabbed a tool box and exited the apartment. He shut the door behind him and motioned for Ichigo to lead the way. Ichigo felt a bit bad for the woman but was happy that Grimmjow was finally fixing his water heater. Ichigo hurried up the stairs back to his apartment and looked back occasionally to make sure Grimmjow was still following. Grimmjow wasn't as much in a hurry as Ichigo but he was following behind nonetheless.

Grimmjow sighed as he took a look at the water heater. "I'm gonna have to order a part…"

Ichigo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Seriously? You just automatically know this? You're not just stalling?"

Grimmjow glanced over at Ichigo and grinned, "You really wanna be standing there like that with just a towel on?"

Ichigo looked down at himself and realized that he was standing with his legs spread apart which showed off more than he wanted to. He blushed embarrassed, "I'm going to go change." He quickly headed to his bedroom. Grimmjow grinned and went back to looking at the water heater. When Ichigo came back fully dressed he found Grimmjow raiding his fridge. Grimmjow opened the soda he had found inside and drank from it. Ichigo frowned, "So, what's wrong with the heater?"

Grimmjow closed the fridge and chugged half of the beer before he answered. "There is a part that is old and damaged. I'll have to go out and buy the part before I can fix it."

Ichigo frowned, "How long is that going to take?"

Grimmjow shook his head, "It's an easy fix. It shouldn't take long."

Ichigo sighed and frowned, "It better be fixed by the time I get home from work."

Grimmjow laughed, "Yeah? What are you going to do if it's not?"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, "I'm going to make your life a living hell."

Grimmjow grinned and nodded. "Well then, I better go pick up that part. I certainly don't want my life made into a living hell."

Ichigo sighed on his way back from work. He certainly hoped that Grimmjow had fixed the water heater. He could really use a hot bath. Ichigo cried out surprised when he found Grimmjow in his apartment. Grimmjow looked up from the tv and grinned. "Welcome home."

Ichigo frowned at Grimmjow, "What are you doing here?"

"I was fixing your water heater," he pointed over his shoulder in the direction of the water heater, "Remember?"

"What are you _still_ doing here?" Ichigo sighed.

Grimmjow stood up and turned off the tv. "Well, I wanted to make sure the water temperature was alright." He walked over to Ichigo and stood too close for Ichigo's comfort. "Some people like their water hotter than others."

Ichigo nodded and cleared his throat, "Oh, um, yeah…I guess I'll go test that out for you…" Ichigo pushed past Grimmjow and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the water and ran his hand under it. "Shit! Ow! That's way too hot." Ichigo stuck his head out of the bathroom and told Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grinned and went over to the water heater, "Alright, I'll turn it down." He adjusted some nozzles on the heater then walked over to Ichigo when he was done. "All done," he smirked. "Let me know if anything else is causing you trouble. I'll come right away." Ichigo stared after Grimmjow as he left his apartment. His face slowly grew warm.

Ichigo shook his head, "What the hell? He's so weird…."

Ichigo opened his apartment door the next day and let Grimmjow in. "I don't know how it happened," he explained to Grimmjow. "It was working fine yesterday and now it's suddenly broken."

Grimmjow grinned and walked over to the sink, "Don't worry, I'll get your garbage disposal working again." He crawled under the sink to evaluate the problem.

Ichigo stood next to the sink and felt a bit awkward, "Um, is there anything I can get you?"

"You…" Grimmjow said from underneath the sink.

Ichigo blushed, "W-what?"

"You can make me a sandwich. I haven't eaten all day." Grimmjow finished.

"O-oh…" Ichigo replied embarrassed, "Right, okay…" He went over to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients. Grimmjow crawled out from underneath the sink when Ichigo had finished making his sandwich. "Here you go." Ichigo set the sandwich down in front of him.

Grimmjow took the sandwich and started eating it hungrily, "Thanks."

Ichigo watched him eat and wondered if it would be okay to talk to him. He was eating the sandwich so ravenously. "So, um, have you found what's wrong?"

"Not enough mayonnaise. Could also use some pickles," Grimmjow answered.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at him puzzled then frowned, "No…with the garbage disposal…"

Grimmjow grinned and finished off his sandwich, "Nothing I can't fix." He licked his fingers than crawled underneath the sink and began working on the garbage disposal. He crawled out a few minutes later. "Done."

Ichigo frowned, "Really? That seemed fast…"

Grimmjow stood up and grinned, "It was just clogged. I'm going to use your bathroom before I go." Ichigo was going to protest but Grimmjow shut the door before he could say anything. Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow exited the bathroom and grabbed his tool box and headed to the door. "You should serve potato chips with my sandwich next time."

Ichigo glared, "Who says there's going to be a next time!" Grimmjow grinned and closed the door behind him.

The next day Ichigo sighed and motioned towards the table when he opened the door for Grimmjow, "The sandwich is on the table…"

Grimmjow grinned and sat down and looked at the sandwich. "Still no pickles?" he frowned.

Ichigo glared, "Be grateful I even made you a sandwich!"

Grimmjow grinned, "I see you put potato chips with it. Good boy."

Ichigo blushed and looked away embarrassed. "Just hurry up so you can fix my toilet."

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on, or not. I don't care," He grinned.

Ichigo about choked on his own saliva and decided it would be best to turn on some tv. He watched tv until Grimmjow finished fixing his toilet. Grimmjow leaned over the back of the couch and whispered in Ichigo's ear, "I'm done."

Ichigo jumped back surprised, "Ah! Oh…um, yeah, thanks." Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's reaction and left the apartment. Ichigo covered his face and felt it growing hot. He hated that he was reacting this way around Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't know what was so special about him. Why was he always so nervous around him? Why was he thinking about him a lot lately? Ichigo's face grew red. "Why can't I get that image of him without a shirt out of my head?"

Ichigo's shower head had broken that morning so he decided he better shop for more sandwich ingredients before he called Grimmjow over. Ichigo stood in the aisle of the supermarket looking at the different jars of pickles. "…ugh! What the hell am I doing? I don't even like pickles…" Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "….well, since I'm here…" He grabbed a jar of pickles and placed it in his shopping basket. He started to leave the aisle but then looked back. "…what if he doesn't like this kind of pickle…" He walked back over to the pickles and studied the jars. There were three different types for him to choose from. He sighed, "Argh, why do I care whether I get the right one or not…" He glared at the pickles then grabbed all three jars and stuck them in his basket. Ichigo rushed over to the checkout counter to purchase his pickles. The cashier looked questioningly at his three jars of pickles. Ichigo frowned, "What, you've never bought three different kinds of pickles before?" He quickly paid for his pickles and rushed out of the supermarket and back to his apartment.

Ichigo sighed as he stared at his broken shower head waiting for Grimmjow. "Why is everything breaking down?" he asked. He heard the expected knock at the door and went to answer it. Ichigo opened the door for Grimmjow and let him in. "Sandwich is on the table," he sighed.

Grimmjow grinned and walked over to the table and sat down. "Mmm," he grinned, "what's this? You have pickles!"

Ichigo frowned, "You complained about them enough…" Ichigo watched as Grimmjow took a bite out of the sandwich. He didn't know why he hoped the pickles were the right ones. Grimmjow frowned and continued to eat the sandwich. "What? Something wrong with the pickles?"

Grimmjow shook his head, "Nah, the pickles are fine. You changed the cheese…I don't like provolone."

Ichigo sighed, "What kind of cheese do you like?"

Grimmjow continued to eat the sandwich, "Swiss." He picked up a chip and ate it. He grinned as he watched Ichigo fume.

"Sorry…I ran out of swiss…I figured provolone would be fine." Ichigo sighed out his anger and sat down on his couch to watch tv. "Don't forget about my shower head."

"Don't worry, I'll tend to your head when I'm done with my sandwich," he took another bite of his sandwich. Ichigo blushed at Grimmjow's choice of words and flipped through the channels for something to watch. Why was he even making him sandwiches? Grimmjow had asked the first time but from then on Ichigo just made one before he came over to fix something that was broken. Ichigo's thoughts made their way to the memory of Grimmjow eating the sandwich. How Grimmjow licked the salt from the potato chips from each finger with his pink wet tongue. Ichigo blushed when he felt himself getting hard. He glared down at his crotch and tried to focus on watching tv. Hopefully his hard on would go away if he ignored it. Ichigo was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Grimmjow talking to him.

"Hey," Grimmjow flicked Ichigo's ear.

"Ow!" Ichigo cried out as he grabbed his ear, "What the hell?"

Grimmjow grinned, "I'm done with your shower head. See ya." Ichigo sighed as he watched Grimmjow leave. Why did he have a feeling that he was going to see Grimmjow sooner than he wanted to?

Ichigo glared at his groceries. He had bought some more swiss cheese and any other sandwich ingredients he had been running low on. He made sure to get the same brands that Grimmjow hadn't complained about, which to Ichigo meant that he liked them. "Argh! Why do I care so much?" He pulled open the cabinet door to put away the bread and broke it off its hinges. Ichigo stared at the door in his hand stunned.

Ichigo couldn't even look at Grimmjow when he opened the door to let him in. "Sandwich on the table…along with the broken cabinet door…"

Grimmjow examined the cabinet door, "What exactly were you doing?"

Ichigo frowned, "I was putting away groceries…I pulled too hard…"

"I'm starting to think that you are breaking stuff on purpose just so that I can come and fix it for you." He grinned and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Really? Really?" Ichigo shouted, "Because I'm starting to wonder that myself too. I don't know how my stuff keeps getting broken, and then I make you a sandwich every time you come over, but not only that I go out and by ingredients that you like! I bought three different jars of pickles to make sure I got a pickle that you like! I don't even like pickles! What the hell is wrong with me?"

Grimmjow looked at him stunned mid bite then grinned, "I don't know. Maybe you're in love."

Ichigo looked at him shocked, "W-what? With who?" Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo frowned, "The hell I'm in love with you!"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders then took another bite out of his sandwich. "Oh well, no reason to worry yourself over nothing. Here, help me out."

Ichigo frowned, "What do you need my help for?"

Grimmjow held the cabinet door up, "You hold it up while I screw it."

Ichigo blushed, "W-what?" An image of Grimmjow screwing him into the counter flashed through his mind.

Grimmjow poked Ichigo's arm, "Hey, did you hear me?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Ichigo stood next to Grimmjow and held up the cabinet door. He felt uncomfortable standing so close to him.

"Done." Grimmjow looked over his work. "Alright, let's watch tv." Ichigo nodded and walked over to the couch with him and sat down.

Ichigo suddenly stood up, "Wait a minute! Why would I want to watch something with you?"

Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo's wrist to sit him back down. "Why not?" He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders to keep him sitting. "I come over here enough. We should hang out."

Ichigo blushed and tried to adjust himself comfortably under the weight of Grimmjow's arm. "I guess that's alright…what did you wanna watch?"

Grimmjow flipped on the tv. "Well, Days of Our Lives is on."

Ichigo grinned, "You watch soap operas?" Grimmjow glared at him. "Okay, I get it…nothing wrong with that…we can watch it… I know how important your soaps are to you grandma."

Grimmjow frowned, "Old people aren't the only ones who watch this."

Ichigo covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing and nodded, "You're right…housewives do too."

"Just watch already. It's not that bad." Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest. Ichigo looked over and thought he was pouting but wasn't sure if glaring at the tv like that really counted as pouting. Ichigo grinned and watched as the soap opera came on. Grimmjow explained all of the character connections to Ichigo so he would better understand what was going on. Ichigo was reluctant to admit it, but the soap opera was actually interesting. When the episode ended Ichigo stood up.

"What the hell? They can't end it like that!" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow grinned, "What do you care if they do? Soap operas are just for old people and housewives anyway." Ichigo blushed embarrassed. "What time period are you stuck in anyway? Housewives?"

Ichigo frowned, "There are still housewives…"

Grimmjow laughed and stood up, "Well, I better get going."

"What? Already?" Ichigo blurted out.

Grimmjow grinned, "I have duties as a landlord that I have to perform. 'Sides, you probably have things you have to do also."

Ichigo frowned, "You mean you actually do stuff without people having to ask you several times?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "only for special tenants though."

"I'd like to meet those tenants and find out what's so special about them." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow grinned, "Why? You jealous?" Ichigo blushed and shook his head. Grimmjow patted his head and smiled. "You shouldn't be. You're my most special tenant." He laughed at the stunned expression on Ichigo's face and headed towards the door. "I'll be here tomorrow to watch the next episode."

Ichigo sat down and sighed when Grimmjow had left. He covered his reddening face. "What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

For Your Entertainment; Chapter 2

Ichigo glared angrily at the tv. He didn't know why he was so upset. So what if Grimmjow was late? He didn't even care if he showed up at all… Ichigo stood up, "The bastard said he'd be here tomorrow to watch the episode, which is today! The episode is almost over! Where is he!" Ichigo jumped surprised when he heard a knock on the door. He rushed over to the door and pulled it open. "About time! Where were—." He stopped when he saw that it wasn't Grimmjow but a smiling Orihime. "Ah…hey Orihime," he said a bit disappointed, "What brings you here?"

Orihime tilted her head and smiled, "I wanted to see your new apartment. Is now a bad time?"

Ichigo shook his head and smiled, "Nah, it's fine. Come on in." He stepped aside so she could walk into the apartment. She looked over at the tv questioningly and Ichigo quickly ran over to turn it off. "Ah, I just had the tv on for some noise…" he explained.

"This is a nice apartment," she smiled as she looked around the apartment.

"Yeah, it is nice, although a lot of stuff has been breaking down. I've had to have the landlord come and fix them. It seems that every time he leaves after fixing an item something else gets broken…." Ichigo suddenly realized what Grimmjow had been doing. Ichigo glared and punched the wall. "That bastard!"

Orihime looked at Ichigo surprised. "Ichigo…what's wrong?"

Ichigo looked up at Orihime and realized what he had done. He pulled his fist out of the wall and apologized. "Ah…nothing. Why don't I show you around?" He gave Orihime a tour of the apartment. He showed her the bathroom and the bedroom. Their tour ended in the living room/kitchen where it had started.

"This is a really nice place. Have you made friends with any of your neighbors?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "I haven't really had time, what with work and…" he grit his teeth, "all the free meals I've been giving out…"

Orihime smiled, "You've been volunteering?" Ichigo shook his head. "Oh…um, well when you get the chance you should try and introduce yourself to your neighbors. It'll help for you to not be so lonely here."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."

Orihime looked at her watch, "Oh, I better go. I just stopped by because I was in the neighborhood. I wanted to check and see if you were okay. I'm glad you are."

"Thanks Orihime. It was nice seeing you," Ichigo said. Orihime blushed and nodded. Ichigo escorted her out and sighed after he had shut the door. "Stupid landlord… am I special because he fixes things he's broken himself? What the hell is up with that?" He stood by his door not sure what to do next. Lately his time had been filled with work and having Grimmjow come over and fix stuff. He had planned on spending his weekend with Grimmjow. Ichigo blushed at the thought. He sighed and thought about what else he could do. "I guess I could do what Orihime suggested and visit my neighbors."

Ichigo walked down the hall to one of his neighbors' doors and knocked on it. He stared in shock at Grimmjow who had answered the door. Ichigo frowned, "What the hell are you doing answering the door? This isn't your apartment!"

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, I know that. I'm fixing something for one of my tenants."

Ichigo continued to frown, "Oh really? _You_? Fixing something? I find that hard to believe. Unless of course, you _broke_ it on _purpose_ then I can see you fixing it."

Grimmjow's grin widened, "Ah, so you finally caught on. Nah, this is one of my special tenants. I only break stuff in my _extra_ special tenant's apartments."

Ichigo glared and was about to say something but stopped when he heard somebody call from inside the apartment. "Grimmy? Who is that at the door?" a weak voice called.

Grimmjow turned his head to shout back, "It's Ichigo Kurosaki. He's one of your neighbors. He's come to…" he turned to Ichigo, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to visit my neighbor so I could get acquainted." Ichigo explained.

Grimmjow turned back to the person in the apartment, "He came by to say hello."

"Well, don't be rude Grimmy, let him in." the voice reprimanded gently.

Grimmjow grinned and stepped aside so Ichigo could come in. Ichigo walked into the apartment unsurely. He saw an old lady sitting on the couch in front of her tv. She smiled kindly at him. "Hello Ichigo, it's nice to meet you."

Ichigo bowed, "It's nice to meet you too."

Grimmjow pushed him towards the couch. "Sit down, I'll get you guys some tea."

Ichigo sat down reluctantly next to the old lady. She smiled warmly, "Thank you Grimmy, you're so considerate."

Ichigo grinned at Grimmjow, "Grimmy?"

Grimmjow blushed as he prepared the tea, "You have a problem with it, strawberry?"

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, I think it's cute."

Grimmjow glared and his face grew a darker shade of red. He set down the tray with the tea and cups on the coffee table. "I'm going to go finish repairing…that thing I came to repair…." He quickly left the room.

Ichigo grinned after the embarrassed Grimmjow, "So tell me about Grimmy, does he come by often?"

The old lady nodded, "Why yes, Grimmy takes in many senior tenants and helps us with anything we need. He's constantly working to make sure we're comfortable and taken care of."

'That explains it,' Ichigo thought, 'the tenants that aren't old Grimmjow is mean to and tells them to fix their own stuff so they get mad and move out which leaves a nice apartment at low rent…' Ichigo smiled. He was starting to understand Grimmjow a bit better. Grimmjow wasn't so hard hearted after all.

Grimmjow entered the room, "Well, I finished installing that bar in your shower. It should help out some."

The old lady smiled, "Thank you so much Grimmy."

Grimmjow blushed, "No problem." Ichigo grinned. Grimmjow frowned, "Stop looking at me like that." He walked over to Ichigo and pulled him off the couch. "Unless you need anything else we're going to leave." The old lady shook her head and Grimmjow pulled Ichigo out of the apartment.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to her a bit more about Grimmy," Ichigo grinned.

Grimmjow frowned, "You've talked enough."

Ichigo and Grimmjow entered Ichigo's apartment. Ichigo frowned as he leaned back against the couch. "You were late. You owe me an apology."

Grimmjow grinned, "I'm sorry, but you weren't completely lonely. That big chested broad came by your apartment didn't she?"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow puzzled, "How did you know she came by?"

Grimmjow laughed, "She was standing outside your apartment door pacing back and forth. I guess she was deciding whether or not to knock. It sounds like she did."

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah, she did…but she wasn't the who _promised_ to come by and see me."

Grimmjow frowned, "A special tenant called for help. I had to answer the call."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, "Well what about me? I thought I was an extra special tenant. What does that mean?"

"Well…um…" Grimmjow averted his eyes from Ichigo's gaze.

Ichigo stepped towards Grimmjow and rested his hands on his chest, "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter… for now. I got to see a softer side of Grimmy." He grinned.

Grimmjow frowned, "Stop calling me that."

Ichigo leaned closer towards Grimmjow with their lips inches apart. "Why?"

"Because…it's not sexy…" Grimmjow whispered as he gazed into Ichigo's brown eyes.

Ichigo smiled. Grimmjow's smell was intoxicating. He didn't know what it was about Grimmjow but he was extremely attracted to him. Ichigo wanted Grimmjow's body against his. He wanted to fuck him so bad. The desire burned within him. "I wouldn't worry," he whispered, "I think everything about you is sexy." Ichigo pressed his lips against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him closer. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's hard on press against his leg. Grimmjow gazed at Ichigo, the need apparent in his eyes. Ichigo unbuttoned Grimmjow's pants, his own need urging him on, and reached his hand down the front to grip his hot cock. Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. He tried to keep from moaning as Ichigo ran his hand along his throbbing member.

Grimmjow leaned back against the kitchen table for support. "Ahn, do you have any…lotion…or lube?"

Ichigo thought about Grimmjow's question as he continued to pump him. "Um…I don't think so…"

Grimmjow grit his teeth and glared at Ichigo, "Fuck, what about oil…something slippery?"

"…is vegetable oil fine?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo went to retrieve the oil as Grimmjow slipped off his pants. Grimmjow slid his fingers inside of himself and widened his entrance. Ichigo found the oil and walked quickly back over to Grimmjow.

"Hurry and spread it over your cock so you can fuck me." Grimmjow pleaded. Ichigo poured the slippery clear yellow liquid onto his hand and spread it over his cock. He made sure to cover the whole length. Ichigo panted as his hard on became almost unbearable. Grimmjow laid back onto the table and spread his legs apart. Ichigo rested one leg over his shoulder and Grimmjow wrapped the other leg around Ichigo's waist to pull him closer towards him. Ichigo inserted into Grimmjow. Grimmjow hissed at the entry and grit his teeth.

"Damn…so tight…" Ichigo panted. Ichigo thrust his hips back and forth. He searched for Grimmjow's sensitive spot. Grimmjow's ass sucked and pulled his cock in greedily. Ichigo watched Grimmjow cry out in pleasure as he continued to thrust deeper into him.

"Ahn, fuck! Shit! There! Fucking hit… there…ah… more!" Grimmjow closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. Ichigo panted and pounded his cock faster into him. Ichigo's thrusts drove Grimmjow to climax. His hot cum surged out and over their chests. Ichigo's own semen poured itself into Grimmjow. Ichigo panted tiredly over Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grinned up at Ichigo, "Shit…we're gonna have to do this more often."

Grimmjow had informed Ichigo the previous day after they had sex that he needed to buy lubricant. Ichigo had gone shopping for Grimmjow before when he ran out of sandwich ingredients but for some reason this item troubled him. Ichigo guessed that it wasn't abnormal for a man to be buying lubricant but he still felt weird going out and buying it especially since everyone would know why he was buying it. When Ichigo had brought up his concerns to Grimmjow he just frowned and asked, "Would you feel more comfortable if I was standing there next to you?" Ichigo had promptly said no and decided that he would suck it up and buy the lubricant despite what people thought.

Ichigo went to the store after work. Ichigo sighed as he looked at the different kinds of lubricant. He didn't really know which one would be the best kind to get. He glared angrily at the lubricants as he tried to decide which one to get. "Ichigo?" a familiar voice asked next to him.

Ichigo turned and blushed when he saw Renji, his friend from work standing next to him. "Ah, Renji! W-what are you doing here?" He stood in front of the shelves and tried to hide what he was shopping for.

Renji grinned, "Well, I was just buying some groceries….what are you doing?" he glanced over to the shelves then back to Ichigo.

Ichigo's face increased in redness, "Ah, nothing…just shopping for…" he looked over at the stuff next to the lubricant for something else to say he was buying, "yeast infection cream…no um…preparation H….um…no…I was um…"

Renji laughed, "Man, if you're buying lube just say so. There's nothing wrong with that."

Ichigo sighed, "I know…I just…I don't know which one to buy. Why does there have to be so many?"

Renji picked one up off the shelf, "Well, how bout this one? It has one for him and her."

Ichigo frowned, "Um…I don't think that would really apply to my case…"

Renji looked at him puzzled, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Just…isn't there something simpler?" He really hoped Renji could help him find what he needed. He wanted to get out of here and fast.

"Ah," Renji smiled, "well then here." He handed him a lubricant. "Just regular old lube simple with nothing special."

Ichigo looked at the lubricant unsurely, "…will this really be okay?" He had never needed to buy lubricant before.

Renji nodded, "Lube is lube. It's all the same."

"Well…if you say so. Thanks." Ichigo waved and went off to purchase his item. Ichigo ignored the cashier's judgmental looks at the items he was buying. He returned to his apartment and fell onto the couch exhausted. "Ugh, Grimmjow better like it…I don't know why he didn't just go and buy it himself." Ichigo heard a knock at his door and went to open it. Grimmjow walked into the apartment and kissed Ichigo on the lips before he could even say hello.

"Mmm," Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow and shut the door behind him, "ah, I guess you're ready? I got the lube."

Grimmjow grinned and pulled him close again, "Good…cuz we are _so_ going to need it." Grimmjow looked around the apartment, "Hmm, let's see…where should we start?"

Ichigo looked at him confused, "Start?"

Grimmjow pulled off his shirt and grinned at Ichigo, "Yeah, we're going to have sex on anything we can possibly have sex on in your apartment."

Ichigo stared at him stunned, "No way…that's impossible."

Grimmjow reached over and pulled off Ichigo's shirt, "Nothing is impossible when you put your mind to it." Grimmjow picked up Ichigo and carried him over to the kitchen counter. He sat Ichigo down and started to undo his belt.

Ichigo watched him pull off his pants, "Nnn, but…"

Grimmjow kissed his neck and started to undo his own pants. "Stop thinking and just do. Now where is that lube?" Ichigo pointed to the shopping bag on the table and Grimmjow went and fished it out. He pulled it out of its box and unscrewed the lid. He squirted the lube onto his two middle fingers. "Lay back," he commanded Ichigo. Ichigo laid back and Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's hips forward on the counter. He took his two middle fingers and inserted them into Ichigo. Ichigo squinted his eyes shut and grit his teeth. "Does it hurt?" Grimmjow asked as he moved his fingers slowly in and out.

"Nnn, a…a little…" Ichigo hissed. Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed Ichigo. He ran his hand down Ichigo's naked chest and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's hard on. Ichigo moaned and held tightly onto the counter. Grimmjow ran his tongue along Ichigo's chest. He circled his wet tongue around Ichigo's stiff nipple. Ichigo became distracted with the pleasure of Grimmjow's hand job and licking that he forgot about his pain.

While Ichigo was distracted Grimmjow spread the lubricant over his cock. He removed his fingers and went to replace it with his impatient member. Ichigo arched his back and cried out when Grimmjow suddenly entered him. "Fuck!"

Grimmjow grinned and bit along his neck, "Relax…"

Ichigo grit his teeth as Grimmjow continued to thrust into him, "Nnn, easy for you to say…"

Grimmjow laughed, "You forget I just did this yesterday."

"Ah, shit…how come you made it…nnn…look so easy?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo, "If I hadn't made it look easy then you wouldn't have done it." Ichigo glared at him and Grimmjow laughed. "Just relax, you'll get used to it." Ichigo sighed and tried to do as Grimmjow said. Grimmjow spread his legs farther apart. He glanced at Ichigo as he licked his tongue along his calf and he continued to fuck him. Grimmjow titled Ichigo's hips a bit and searched inside him for the spot that would send him into the greatest ecstasy.

Ichigo's head fell back and he cried out when Grimmjow hit the right spot. "Ah, fuck…mmm, Grimm…ha…ah…there!" Grimmjow picked up the pace and pounded harder into Ichigo. Ichigo's cry caught in his throat as his white semen spilled over his chest. Grimmjow grunted as he released his load into Ichigo. Ichigo panted as he glared at Grimmjow. He grabbed the lube and carefully climbed off of the counter. He pushed Grimmjow against the fridge "Your turn."

Grimmjow gasped as Ichigo propped him up against the fridge and widened his entrance with his fingers. When Ichigo had loosened up Grimmjow he thrust his lube covered cock into him. Ichigo slid in and out of Grimmjow releasing cries from him. Grimmjow wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and pulled him deeper into him. Grimmjow dug his fingernails into Ichigo's back and bit his neck. "Fuck," Ichigo cursed as Grimmjow's teeth broke the skin and blood trickled from the wound.

Grimmjow mumbled an apology and licked up the blood. "Ahn, Ichigo…almost….ah! fuck yeah…faster…fuck faster!" Ichigo hastened his thrusts and led the two closer to their climax. Grimmjow closed his eyes and moaned, "Ichigo…ahn…coming…" Grimmjow's hot cum squirted out and covered their chests. Ichigo licked a drop of cum from Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow panted, "My turn…"

Ichigo grinned and shook his head, "Not yet." He swung Grimmjow over to the table and laid him down. He stuck his hand in the bag from the grocery store and pulled out a can of whipped cream. He stuck out his tongue and squirted some on the tip. He leaned forward and kissed Grimmjow. The sweet taste filled Grimmjow's mouth.

"Mmm," Grimmjow moaned into Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow grinned, "What are you going to do with that?"

Ichigo smirked and sprayed a trail down his chest towards his cock, "You'll just have to wait and see." His tongue followed the trail of whipped cream and licked up every last bit. He spread Grimmjow's legs apart. Grimmjow hissed at the cold feeling of the whipped cream on his cock. Ichigo licked hungrily at the cream covering Grimmjow's hard on. He wrapped his lips around Grimmjow's length and sucked off the cream. Grimmjow cried out and wrapped his fingers in Ichigo's orange hair.

Ichigo concentrated on Grimmjow's cock and pushed it deeper into his mouth. Grimmjow moaned at the feeling of Ichigo's hot wet mouth around his cock. He kept himself from thrusting his hips and fucking his partner's mouth. Ichigo continued to suck and lick Grimmjow's length. Grimmjow soon became unable to take it any longer, "Ich—ah! Nnn, fuck…coming…!" Grimmjow's semen poured into the back of Ichigo's throat causing him to swallow some and cough up the rest. Grimmjow sat up and looked at Ichigo worriedly, "Hey, you okay? I'm sorry…"

Ichigo cleared his throat and wiped the excess from his lips. He grinned and looked up at Grimmjow. "It's fine. It's my fault." He stood up and kissed Grimmjow on the lips. "I wasn't expecting so much."

Grimmjow grinned and kissed Ichigo's neck, "Where next?" Ichigo took his hand and led him the short distance from the kitchen into the living room.

Ichigo walked over to the couch and leaned forward over the back of it and spread apart his legs. He looked over his shoulder back at Grimmjow and moaned, "Nnn, fuck me." Grimmjow blushed at the sight and quickly grew hard again. He grabbed Ichigo's hips and quickly inserted. He pounded harder into Ichigo than he had before. Ichigo cried out and gripped tightly to the couch. Ichigo's cock rubbed up against the couch. Ichigo's eyes clenched shut at the little amount of sexual release his cock was getting from the couch. Ichigo ground his hips into the couch while Grimmjow continued to fuck him harder into it. "Fuck…ah! There…fuck there…"

Ichigo cried out Grimmjow's name as he climaxed. Grimmjow leaned forward and turned Ichigo's head to kiss him as he reached his own climax. Ichigo panted tiredly and turned around to face Grimmjow. He wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo and kissed the top of his head. Grimmjow grinned, "We haven't christened the bed yet."

Ichigo laughed, "We haven't christened a lot of things yet. You said we'd do it on every surface imaginable."

Grimmjow nodded, "and we still are. Let's do the bed next."


	3. Chapter 3

For Your Entertainment; Chapter 3

Grimmjow and Ichigo slowly made their way to the bedroom. They ended up doing it on all the surfaces on the way. Ichigo panted tiredly as he fell onto the soft bed. "…no more…I can't move anymore…"

Grimmjow grinned as he knelt over Ichigo. The more and more they had sex the more refreshed Grimmjow looked. Ichigo didn't understand how he could keep his stamina. "That's fine. You don't need to move to have sex. You can just lay there."

Ichigo frowned, "Hell no. We're taking a break…" He tried to push Grimmjow away but Grimmjow just took his hands and pinned them to the bed.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's neck. "I'm not done yet. I need more."

Ichigo growled, "You're gonna make me hate sex!"

Grimmjow grinned and ran his hand slowly down Ichigo's naked chest. "Really? Do you hate it when I do that?" Ichigo slowly shook his head. "What about when I do this?" Grimmjow bent towards Ichigo's cock and licked up the shaft. Ichigo gasped and shook his head. Grimmjow took Ichigo's cock into his mouth. He licked his tongue over the cock's head and circled it around the shaft. Ichigo gasped and groaned as Grimmjow sucked hard on his needy cock. Grimmjow removed Ichigo's still hard cock from his mouth. "That?" he asked.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow and panted heavily, "Stop teasing…and fuck me…"

Grimmjow laughed, "That's all I wanted to hear." Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's hips from the bed and spread his legs apart. Ichigo rested his leg over Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's hips and slid easily into him. Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo cried out his name as he pounded into him.

"Ah! Grimmjow! Ahn… ah!" Ichigo slid across the bed each time Grimmjow thrust into him. Grimmjow had to grab Ichigo's hips to keep him in place. "Shit…" Ichigo gasped. Grimmjow was getting better at getting him to reach his climax and hitting all the right places. Ichigo groaned and tilted his hips up into Grimmjow's thrusts. "There…ahn…right there…" Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow grinned and increased the speed of his hips.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and panted heavily as he released into Ichigo. Ichigo arched his back and gripped the bed sheets as his own hot cum slipped out onto his chest. Grimmjow grinned and nibbled Ichigo's ear. "Again?"

Ichigo sighed and pushed Grimmjow away, "No…I have to work tomorrow." He turned onto his stomach and started to crawl away from Grimmjow. Grimmjow jumped on top of him and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. He rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder blade. "Urgh…get offa me!"

Grimmjow kissed along Ichigo's back, "I don't wanna go…"

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow stunned and smiled after a moment. "Idiot…who said you had to go?"

Grimmjow smiled and hugged Ichigo tighter, "You mean I can stay the night?"

Ichigo gasped for air, "Agh, not if you kill me…."

Grimmjow laughed and let go of Ichigo, "Sorry…" He rolled off of Ichigo and grinned as he laid next to him.

Ichigo smiled and kissed Grimmjow gently on the lips. "I'm going to go get cleaned up for bed." He crawled off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Ichigo drew himself a bath and slid into the warm soothing water. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Ichigo opened his eyes at the sound of somebody else entering the water. Grimmjow grinned as he straddled Ichigo's hips. Ichigo frowned, "I said I was going to get cleaned for bed."

Grimmjow kissed along Ichigo's neck, "I know, I thought I'd help out. I can clean your back."

Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow's leg rubbed up against his cock. "Yeah…and fuck me while you're at it."

"Only if you want to…." Grimmjow grinned and slid his hand down to Ichigo's cock, "You're already hard."

Ichigo blushed, "Well I…"

Grimmjow laughed, "Why don't I let you fuck me? Then you can stay in this relaxed position and rest." Ichigo sighed and nodded his head. Grimmjow grinned and grabbed Ichigo's cock. He grit his teeth as he slid it inside. Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow's ass tightened around his cock.

"Ahn…feels so good…" Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow continued to rock Ichigo's cock deeper inside of him; the bath water shifting slightly with the movement. Ichigo laid his head back and rocked his hips up into Grimmjow.

"Ah…ah! Ichi…ahn!" Grimmjow cried out. Grimmjow took hold of his own cock and pumped it in time with his movements. Grimmjow held onto the bathtub as he neared his climax.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hips and pulled him down harder into his cock. "Fuck, ah! …almost…there!" Ichigo cried out and released into Grimmjow. Grimmjow's cum clouded the bath water as it spilled out of his cock. Ichigo sighed and kissed Grimmjow. "Come on, let's get ready for bed."

Ichigo lent Grimmjow some of his pajamas but they didn't quite fit him. Grimmjow grinned and handed Ichigo back the pajamas. "Its fine, I'll just sleep in my boxers." Grimmjow crawled in bed next to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his chest. Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow. The two quickly fell asleep.

Ichigo hissed in pain as he got up to get dressed for work. He glared angrily at the still sleeping Grimmjow. "Agh, my ass is so sore…" He fought through the pain and found that the more he walked the less it hurt. He walked to the warehouse where he worked and was immediately greeted by his co-worker Renji.

Renji smiled and elbowed him gently, "Hey Ichigo, how'd it go last night?" Ichigo sighed. "What? You not get any?" Renji asked surprised.

Ichigo shook his head, "Nah, that's not the problem…I got too much…"

Renji lifted his eyebrow, "Really? I didn't think there was such a thing."

Ichigo glared at Renji, "Trust me…there is." He sighed when the delivery truck arrived and started to unload the supplies. He struggled with each box. Renji came over and helped him with some of the boxes when he needed it. When lunch time came around Ichigo collapsed against a pile of boxes tired.

Renji patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Hey man, you okay? Maybe you should go home and rest."

Ichigo shook his head, "I can't, I need to work today…and if I go home I might not get any rest…" He sighed. "I'll be fine." Ichigo felt the world around him start to spin and then it went black.

Renji had volunteered to take Ichigo home so that he could rest and carried the passed out Ichigo in his arms. He stumbled with the keys and was about to unlock the door when it suddenly opened up. Renji looked up surprised at Grimmjow standing in the doorway in his boxers. "Ah…I'm sorry. I didn't know Ichigo had a roommate."

Grimmjow shook his head, "I'm not his roommate."

Renji looked at the number on the door. "Did I get the wrong apartment?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Nah, you got the right apartment. I stayed over last night." Renji looked at Grimmjow stunned and a blush crept over his face. He hadn't expected Ichigo's lover to be a guy. Grimmjow motioned towards Ichigo. "He must be heavy. Come on in." He moved out of the doorway so Renji could enter the apartment. "Go ahead and set him on the couch." Renji laid Ichigo gently onto the couch. Grimmjow went over to the stove to prepare some tea. He looked over his shoulder at Renji, "Did you want something to drink?"

Renji quickly shook his head, "Ah, no thanks…I have to get back to work. You'll take care of him…right?"

Grimmjow grinned and walked over to Ichigo and glanced down at him, "Yeah, I'll take care of him. Thanks for bringing him back home. I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest so he can get back to work tomorrow." Renji nodded and headed towards the door. He looked back at Grimmjow unsurely. Grimmjow waved him off. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Renji nodded and left.

Grimmjow grinned and sat on the edge of the couch next to Ichigo. He moved Ichigo's hair from his forehead and frowned. "You've got a fever…" He stood up and headed into the kitchen and prepared him some wet washcloths to bring down his fever. He laid the cool wet washcloth over Ichigo's forehead. "You'll need to drink plenty of fluids…" Grimmjow grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back over to the unconscious Ichigo. He swigged some water from the bottle and held it in his mouth. He bent down towards Ichigo and closed his mouth around his.

Ichigo slowly regained consciousness as he felt Grimmjow's lips on his and water pour into his mouth. He quickly swallowed although some water didn't make it and trickled over his lips and down his chin. Grimmjow grinned and wiped off the water that escaped. "Hey, how ya feeling?"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, "Like shit. How did I get here?"

"Some red head from your work carried you here." Grimmjow answered.

"Renji…" Ichigo sighed. "I'll have to thank him."

Grimmjow grinned, "Oh? What will my thanks be for taking care of you?"

Ichigo frowned, "Why should I thank you? You're the one who got me sick in the first place."

Grimmjow laughed, "Maybe." He stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll make you something to eat. You just get some rest."

Ichigo sighed and made himself more comfortable on the couch. He closed his eyes and felt himself dozing off to sleep. When he awoke he found a blanket covering him and Grimmjow sitting on the floor by the couch watching tv. Grimmjow looked over at him and smiled. "Oh, you're awake. Are you hungry?" Ichigo was about to say no when his stomach growled. He blushed. Grimmjow grinned and stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll just need to reheat the soup and then it'll be ready."

Grimmjow came back over with the hot bowl of soup and sat on the edge of the couch. He dipped the spoon into the soup and blew gently on it to cool it off. He grinned and held the spoon out to Ichigo. "Open up."

Ichigo frowned, "I can feed myself."

Grimmjow shook his head, "No you can't. You need to rest." Ichigo sighed and opened his mouth.

He closed his mouth around the spoon and swallowed. "Mmm, this is good."

Grimmjow grinned. "Thanks." Grimmjow continued to spoon feed Ichigo till the bowl was empty. Ichigo sighed satisfied and laid back on the couch content.

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow as he stood up to take the bowl into the kitchen. "Thanks Grimmjow for taking care of me."

Grimmjow smiled and leaned in to kiss Ichigo on the lips. "My pleasure." When Grimmjow came back he returned to his spot on the floor in front of the couch.

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow guiltily. "…Why can't you sit up here with me?"

Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo and grinned, "There's no room."

Ichigo blushed and looked away embarrassed, "…you could sit down if I laid my head on your lap…"

Grimmjow chuckled and stood up. "Alright," Ichigo sat up so Grimmjow could sit down and laid his head on Grimmjow's lap. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed Ichigo on the lips. "You feel better now?" Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow rested his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo fell back asleep while Grimmjow watched tv only occasionally looking down to watch Ichigo sleep.

When Ichigo awoke the next morning Grimmjow was gone and all that was left was a note. Ichigo picked up the note and read its contents. 'Went to work. See you after. Grimmjow.' Ichigo frowned at the giant heart drawn next to Grimmjow's name. "Work? Does he mean his job as a landlord?" Ichigo stretched his arms out. "Mmm, I feel so much better. What time is it?" Ichigo looked at the clock and screamed. "AGH! I'm going to be late for work!" Ichigo rushed to get dressed and ran out the door.

Ichigo rushed into the warehouse where he worked and leaned against the wall out of breath, "Ugh, I barely made it."

Hisagi walked over to Ichigo. "Hey, the delivery truck is going to be arriving soon. I'm going to need some help unloading it."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay, you go ahead and sign for it and I'll go find Renji." He saw Renji walking out of the office and headed over to him. Renji looked a little agitated. Ichigo touched Renji on the shoulder to get his attention, "Hey, you okay?"

Renji screamed and jumped away from Ichigo, "Ah…Ichigo…I'm sorry…you caught me off guard…"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. Renji had been really jumpy lately. "Okay…Yumichika and Rangiku came by with a new delivery. I had Hisagi go ahead and sign for it but we need help unloading it."

Renji nodded, "Ah, right." He headed down to the loading dock with Ichigo.

It had taken a while to unload the truck because of Hisagi and Yumichika's constant arguing but they eventually finished. Renji closed up the back of the truck. "Alright, you guys can go now." Rangiku waved out the window and drove off with the truck. Renji smiled, "Well, that's the last delivery truck of the day. Let's get these boxes organized and stored where they belong."

Renji lifted up some boxes and placed them on a dolly to move. "Hey Ichigo, I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, thanks for taking me home. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Renji shook his head, "No problem…it's just…why didn't you tell me you were dating…a guy?"

Ichigo blushed, "It's not like I avoided telling you…it just sorta happened…and I don't really know that we're dating…" Ichigo looked out the window and saw Grimmjow walk into the café. "…Hey, is that Grimmjow?"

Renji follow Ichigo's gaze. "Oh yeah, he works over at the café. I saw him there this morning."

Ichigo frowned, "What? Why is he working there? He already has a job as my landlord…."

Renji grinned, "You wanna go talk to him don't you?"

Ichigo blushed, "Not really…I mean we have to work and get these boxes moved…and we can't slack off because of Kuchiki…"

Renji waved Ichigo off, "You go ahead, I'll take care of Kuchiki."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

Renji pushed him towards the door. "Yeah, go on, talk to the love of your life."

Ichigo blushed, "I never said anything like that…"

Renji smiled, "Just go!"

Ichigo ran quickly over to the café before Renji changed his mind. Although Ichigo doubted that he would. Renji always jumped at the chance to talk to Byakuya. Ichigo was starting to wonder if Renji had a thing for Byakuya but his thoughts quickly adjusted back to Grimmjow as he entered the café. Ichigo found Grimmjow wiping off the counter. Grimmjow didn't look up from his cleaning and greeted Ichigo boredly, "Welcome, what can I get you?"

Ichigo frowned, "Do you get a lot of customers with that kind of greeting?"

Grimmjow looked up from the counter and grinned, "Hey Kurosaki, whatcha doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you! You said you were at work." Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and motioned towards the café, "What do you think this is?"

Ichigo frowned, "I thought you were a landlord."

Grimmjow grinned, "I am, but that's not enough to make a living. So I got a part time job."

"At a café?" Ichigo asked not being able to imagine Grimmjow smiling at customers and waiting on them.

"Yeah, the pay and hours are great. I can come in whenever I need work." Grimmjow answered.

Ichigo frowned, "What kind of job has a set up like that?"

Grimmjow grinned, "The kind where I threaten the boss." Now Ichigo could imagine Grimmjow working there. "Apparently my good looks are also good at bringing in lady customers. They don't seem to mind my rotten attitude."

Ichigo frowned, "Really? …I don't know what to think of that."

"Aw, you're not getting jealous are you?" Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo blushed, "No way…I just don't see how anybody could enjoy your grumpy exterior."

"It worked fine on you." Grimmjow pointed out.

Ichigo blushed, "Well…I'm…"

Grimmjow leaned forward on the counter and grinned, "You're what? Weird? Masochistic?"

Ichigo's face reddened, "Different!"

Grimmjow laughed, "Yeah, you certainly are. So did you just come in here to check up on me or did you want something to eat or drink?"

Ichigo frowned, "I just saw you walk in and wanted to know what you were doing here; now that I know why I have to get back to work." Grimmjow waved goodbye as Ichigo exited the café. Ichigo didn't really know what he was expecting to find but at least Grimmjow wasn't lying to him, but Renji's conversation did get him thinking about his and Grimmjow's relationship which was a problem because Ichigo didn't really know what it was. Ichigo sighed. "What is our relationship?"

Ichigo didn't know why but just bringing up the question to Grimmjow troubled him. 'What if it's obvious what our relationship is and I hurt his feelings by asking?' Ichigo frowned at the thought. He found it hard to imagine Grimmjow getting his feelings hurt. 'Well…what if I have different views on the relationship than he does….he might not want something as serious as I do…' This thought to Ichigo was a lot more realistic. Grimmjow didn't really seem like the kind of guy who would want a serious relationship, but then again, there was that sensitive side that Ichigo had seen when Grimmjow was taking care of that old lady.

"Argh!" Ichigo ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm going to bed!"

Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo who was sitting next to him on the couch. "…um, okay…is something wrong?"

Ichigo sighed, "I'm fine…I just need some rest." He walked into his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. The different scenarios that could occur with their relationship flooded his thoughts. Eventually he finally fell asleep and dreamed.

Ichigo sat at his dinner table next to Grimmjow nervously, "Um, Grimmjow, there is something I wanted to ask you…"

Grimmjow grinned as he ate another one of Ichigo's sandwiches. "What about?"

"Um, I just wanted to know…what's our relationship?" Ichigo asked nervously.

Grimmjow slammed his fist on the table and stood up angrily. "How dare you ask me that question so suddenly? You should prepare me first by asking 'What color is the sky?', 'Is the grass green?', 'Our moon is white, isn't it?', 'Relationships are hard aren't they?' Then I will combine the first words of each sentence into a question and realize what you are asking! I can't be with you like this Ichigo. Not when you ask me these questions out of nowhere." Grimmjow sighed then grew cat ears and flew out Ichigo's window.

"Wait!" Ichigo called after him. "Don't go!"

Ichigo screamed as he woke up from his dream. "…I didn't even think that that could happen!" Ichigo frowned. There was no way that was going to happen.

Grimmjow rolled over and looked at Ichigo tiredly, "What's wrong?"

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow, "Um…nothing…just a bad dream…you look good with cat ears…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Cat ears? That doesn't sound like a bad dream. What kind of bad dream was it?"

Ichigo moved Grimmjow's hand away from his crotch and frowned, "Stop it; I'm not in the mood."

Grimmjow nibbled on Ichigo's ear, "Not yet, but you will be."

Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow rubbed his hand along Ichigo's cock. "Nnn, stop…Grimmjow…ah!" Grimmjow's hand suddenly stopped and Ichigo looked over at him. "…Grimmjow?" Ichigo glared when he saw that Grimmjow had fallen back asleep. "Argh! You bastard! At least finish what you've started!"

Ichigo sighed and rolled over, "Stupid Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow didn't know why, but he felt annoyed when Renji walked into the café again that morning. Grimmjow was washing the tables in preparation for incoming customers. Although lately the café had been a bit slow. Grimmjow guessed it could have been because of his lousy service. He didn't really care if he got the orders wrong and the customers stopped complaining after he glared at them. Grimmjow looked up and saw Renji staring at him. "Have you decided on what you're getting?"

Renji looked away embarrassed. "Ah, no…sorry…"

Grimmjow sighed. Renji had mentioned to Asano that he was getting the coffee for someone. Asano made it sound like it was some romantic problem, but to Grimmjow it didn't sound like a problem at all. The solution was easy. "Why don't you just ask this person what they like already?"

Renji shook his head, "No, I can't do that. If I just ask him what he likes then I won't get to know him better. It'll just be some thing where I come in and give him his coffee and then go on to my work. By doing this I get to have meaningful conversations with him about how he doesn't like sweets and he likes the cold and I get to see the few expressions he has."

Grimmjow scoffed. So it was a guy. Guess it wasn't like Asano said although it still sounded like too much trouble for someone you didn't like. "Who is this guy anyway? Sounds to me like you're in love with him."

Renji's face turned crimson red. "I-I…I am not! He's my new boss! I just want to get to know him better! That's all! I mean, he's usually cold and hard to talk to. So I figured doing this would make it easier to get to know him! I'm not in love! …I'm not!"

'He protested way too much.' Grimmjow thought. He grinned. "Okay, I get it. You're not in love…If he doesn't like coffee though why do you not just get him tea?"

Renji looked at him surprised. "…I…I didn't think of that…"

Grimmjow frowned, "Great. What kind of tea?" This guy was an idiot.

Renji shook his head. "I don't know…"

Grimmjow sighed. Grimmjow put him on his mental list of the stupidest people in the world. "Sheesh, you don't know anything about coffee and nothing about tea. What do you drink anyways?"

"I drink juice from the vending machines." Renji answered.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. 'Wow, a real expert.' He thought sarcastically. Grimmjow went behind the counter and started to prepare some tea. He handed it to Renji. "Here, some green tea. He better like it or I'm not letting you buy anything again."

Renji frowned and took the tea. "Thanks…I guess." He paid for it and left the café.

Grimmjow sighed. He hated it when the customers didn't know what they wanted because then you were expected to stand there till they decided. It caused you to want to do all the things that you couldn't do, like leave and go to the bathroom, even though you didn't need to.

The day continued to be slow for Grimmjow. He didn't get many customers. It wasn't till lunch that another customer came in. The customer had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a black suit. He ordered green tea. Grimmjow handed him the tea when he finished preparing it. "Here."

"Thank you…excuse me. You wouldn't happen to be the barista that is always serving a red headed gentleman that comes in here would you?" Byakuya asked politely.

Grimmjow frowned, "…yeah, what of it?"

"Well…I was just wondering if it would be possible if you could serve him a lot more kindly from now on." Byakuya asked calmly.

Grimmjow grinned, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don't?" Grimmjow's day was getting a bit more interesting.

Byakuya's gaze turned cold. "I'll make sure you never work in the service industry again."

Grimmjow's grin faded and his face grew serious. "I see…" he laughed, "I like you. You must be that kid's boss."

Byakuya frowned, "He talked to you about me?"

'So he is the reason I get so much trouble from that kid.' Grimmjow thought. He decided he was going to have a little fun with him to make up for it. Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, he said his boss was a real stuck up prude. I figured it must be you."

Byakuya blushed indignantly. "He did not!"

Grimmjow laughed. He was surprised at how much fun this was getting to be. "Ah what do you care? If you really are then you must be used to hearing it by now….unless, it's not what was said but who said it."

Byakuya looked away. "I didn't realize this was a café where the employees spoke so freely to the customers."

'Bingo.' Grimmjow thought evilly. Grimmjow grinned, "What kind of reaction is that? So you do like him!"

Byakuya frowned, "I never said that!"

"You didn't have to." Grimmjow smirked. "So, do you wanna hear what he really said about you?"

Byakuya glanced up from his cup slowly and looked at Grimmjow. "…I…yes…"

Grimmjow leaned against the counter and grinned, "Well, I'm not going to tell you."

Byakuya glared, "You bastard."

Grimmjow laughed, "Enjoy your tea."


	4. Chapter 4

For Your Entertainment; Chapter 4

When Ichigo awoke the next morning he found that Grimmjow wasn't lying next to him. He gazed at the emptiness in the bed sadly. It made him feel lonely. He decided that he wouldn't bring up the topic to Grimmjow. He didn't want to ruin what they had. He couldn't risk losing Grimmjow.

Ichigo went to work. He moved through the regular motions of the day his mind still focused on his and Grimmjow's relationship. He had never really thought about it before. Their relationship all started because he couldn't keep his sexual urges in check. Ichigo blushed. He still couldn't believe he had done it with Grimmjow. Ichigo found him so unbelievably attractive that he couldn't resist. Ichigo decided that he would try and find some meaning in their relationship. So far all it had been about was sex. Ichigo would try to resist Grimmjow and find out what their relationship really was.

Ichigo was surprised to find Grimmjow waiting outside the warehouse for him after work. "W-what are you doing here?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Well, I happened to get off work when you did so I decided to walk home with you."

Ichigo blushed, "Ah, I see…"

Grimmjow intertwined his fingers with Ichigo's. He bent towards Ichigo's ear and grinned, "I was thinking we could go out for dinner or we could skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

"Maybe we could skip dessert…" Ichigo suggested watching Grimmjow's reaction.

Grimmjow frowned, "What? Really?" He sighed. "I was really hoping to relieve some stress."

Ichigo sighed, "Sorry…I'm just not really feeling up to it right now."

"Why? Something happened at work?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "No, I'm just tired. That's all…"

Grimmjow studied him for a bit then nodded. "You feel up to dinner though?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, dinner should be fine." Grimmjow frowned and shoved Ichigo up against the wall. He studied Ichigo's face. Ichigo blushed, "Wh-what?"

"If you were really tired you'd say, 'No, let's just go home to eat.' So what's the deal? Why don't you want to have sex?" Grimmjow asked.

'What the hell? Why is he so intuitive when it comes to sex?' Ichigo thought. He laughed nervously and gently pushed Grimmjow away, "I don't know what you're talking about… You know what, let's just go home. I'm not that hungry anyway…"

Grimmjow frowned, "Alright…if that's what you want."

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo from across the table in his apartment. Ichigo looked up from eating a sandwich. "What?"

Grimmjow shook his head and sat back in the chair. "Nothing. I just thought you said you weren't hungry."

Ichigo frowned. "I wasn't…but now I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not if it means you're hungry for dessert too," Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo sighed. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not."

Grimmjow growled, "What the hell? What is with this sex famine?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Sex famine? We haven't had sex for one day and it is suddenly a famine?"

"Three days. Today will be the third day without sex. You were sick on Tuesday, upset about something on Wednesday and went to bed early, and today you're not in the mood…whatever that is. So that makes three days." Grimmjow pointed out.

"….oh…" Ichigo frowned, "but I think three days is fine for you to not sex since we've only been in a sexual relationship for two days, and I was only sick because I was tired from so much sex!"

"Well, if you count sexual tension then we've been in a sexual relationship for eleven days." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo thought over how long they've known each other. "….We've only known each other for eleven days…we were not sexually interested in each other the first day!" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow grinned, "Maybe you weren't but I was…and anyways, all the sex we had that day was to make up for all the lost sexual tension."

Ichigo sighed. "Is sex really that important to you?"

Grimmjow leaned on the table and looked at him seriously. "Sex is very important to me."

Ichigo looked at him shocked then frowned and stood up. "I'm going to bed. You can let yourself out."

Grimmjow frowned and stood up. "Woah, wait…I can't stay the night?"

Ichigo needed to know if their relationship could stand not having sex and he couldn't do that having Grimmjow tempting him. Ichigo frowned and turned away, "Come on…we're not having sex so you don't need to be here."

Grimmjow nodded. "…yeah…I guess your right…" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him towards him. He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo was about to protest but Grimmjow closed his lips around his. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow's lips made him feel dizzy with want and pleasure. Grimmjow let go of Ichigo and stepped away. He grinned at how easily he had made Ichigo a mess. "Alright, I'll go, but you'll regret it as your lying in bed getting rid of that hard on."

Ichigo blushed and pulled down his shirt, "Just leave already!"

Grimmjow opened the door then looked back at Ichigo and grinned "Are you sure? Now is your last chance."

Ichigo's hard on continued to press against his pants. Ichigo growled angrily at himself. "…I guess dessert is fine…" he mumbled. Ichigo was barely able to finish his sentence before Grimmjow pounced on him and they fell to the floor. "Ah…Grimmjow, not so fast!"

Grimmjow quickly undid Ichigo's pants and pulled them off. He kissed and bit along Ichigo's neck. "Nnn, can't slow down…so fucking horny…" Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow ground his hips against him. Grimmjow quickly inserted his fingers into Ichigo and started to work him.

Ichigo cried out and gripped Grimmjow's hair tightly. "Ahn…fuck…Grimmjow…I'm fine…take me now…"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, "Are you sure?" Ichigo barely nodded before Grimmjow plunged his hard cock into him.

Ichigo cried out and held onto Grimmjow as he pounded into him. "Ah! Grimmjow! Mmm, so good…" he panted.

"Fuck Ichigo…you're just…pulling me in…" Grimmjow grunted as he drove himself deeper into Ichigo.

"There! Ah! Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow drove him closer to the edge. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's hips and pounded harder into the spot. Ichigo's back arched and he gasped an inaudible cry as his cum spilled out onto his chest.

Grimmjow panted as he came with Ichigo. He grinned and kissed Ichigo. "That's another surface down." He picked up Ichigo and threw him over his shoulder.

Ichigo cried out surprised, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to bed so we can go to sleep." Grimmjow said. "We had sex so I can stay over right?"

Ichigo sighed. He guessed there was no reason to disallow him since he had already messed up on abstaining. "Yeah, that's fine."

Grimmjow grinned and set him down on the bed. "Good, cuz I like your mattress better." Grimmjow quickly laid his upper body on top of Ichigo when he laid down.

Ichigo frowned, "You always have to lay on top of me?" Ichigo complained although he didn't really mind.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him and nodded, "Yeah, you make a better pillow too." Ichigo sighed and smiled. The warmth of Grimmjow's body comforted him and he quickly fell asleep.

When Ichigo awoke the next morning he looked at Grimmjow sleeping next to him. He decided that for now he was fine with how things were. He didn't need to ruin their relationship by asking stupid questions. He was satisfied with how it was already. 'Besides,' Ichigo thought, 'I don't even know what I want the relationship to be.'

Ichigo poked Grimmjow to wake him up, "Hey…" He poked him several more times but Grimmjow didn't stir. "Urgh…" Ichigo glared and pinched Grimmjow's nose and put his hand over his mouth. Ichigo quickly pulled his hands away and smiled innocently as Grimmjow gasped for air, "Have a bad dream?"

Grimmjow looked around startled then his eyes rested on Ichigo, "Um…I don't think so…what happened? I suddenly felt like I was being suffocated…"

"Maybe it was a panic attack. I heard those can get you in your sleep." Ichigo smiled, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo suspiciously. He could have sworn he felt somebody suffocating him. "French toast I guess…"

Ichigo hopped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. "Alright, I'll start mking that right away."

Grimmjow followed Ichigo into the kitchen and sat at the table. "So, I heard that you got a new boss at work."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, who told you that?"

Grimmjow grinned, "That red head you work with…what was his name again?"

Ichigo got out the ingredients and started preparing the French toast, "Renji, it's really not that hard of a name to remember."

"Yeah, well, I don't remember names unless the person interests me." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo looked back at him, "You remembered mine. What's so interesting about me?"

Grimmjow grinned, "You pounded on my apartment door with nothing on but a towel… and you were wet."

Ichigo blushed, "Oh…yeah…I forgot about that…"

Grimmjow laughed, "I don't know how you could. I think about it _every_ night."

Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow's lustful gaze. "Well, of course you would remember it. It provided a good experience for you. It was embarrassing for me. I wouldn't want to remember it."

Grimmjow grinned and walked up behind Ichigo. He wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "Oh really? What about the part where I answered the door without my shirt. You wouldn't want to remember that?"

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow kissed along his neck, "Nnn, hey, I'm trying to make breakfast here…"

Grimmjow ran his hand under Ichigo's shirt, "You didn't answer my question."

Ichigo tried to pull away, "Ah…which would you rather have? An answer or breakfast?"

Grimmjow ground his hips against Ichigo causing Ichigo's hard on to rub against the counter. Ichigo gasped and gripped the counter tightly. "I'd rather have you." Grimmjow rubbed his hand between Ichigo's legs. "Mmm, you're hard already."

Ichigo gasped and leaned his hips against Grimmjow's hand. "Mnn, ah! That's because…."

Grimmjow grinned and bit Ichigo's ear, "That's because what?"

"Ah! Nnn, you feel so good…ahn…" Ichigo gasped.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo surprised then grinned, "Ah man, I really have to fuck you now." Grimmjow turned Ichigo around and slipped off his pants. He lifted Ichigo up and leaned him against the counter. Grimmjow slicked his fingers with oil and quickly pressed them into Ichigo. Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow's fingers quickly worked him wider. "Shit…you ready? I can't wait any longer…"

Ichigo nodded. He cried out and gripped Grimmjow tightly as he thrust his cock into him. "Ah! Fuck Grimmjow…nnn." Ichigo dug his fingers into Grimmjow's back and bit Grimmjow's neck in pain.

"Fuck," Grimmjow cried out. Grimmjow shifted inside Ichigo and pounded into a new area.

Ichigo leaned back against the counter and gasped, "Ah…there! Fuck! Yes!" Grimmjow gazed lustfully on Ichigo as he drove his cock harder and deeper and sent him further into pleasure. "Ahn…Grimmjow…I'm…com…nnah!" Ichigo's cum released and he panted tiredly.

Grimmjow sighed and pulled out of Ichigo. "Naughty boy…you came without me."

Ichigo glanced down at Grimmjow's hard on, "Ah, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Now we're just going to have to start again." Grimmjow turned Ichigo around and bent him over. Ichigo leaned his hands against the counter and gasped as Grimmjow inserted his cock again. Grimmjow widened Ichigo's stance and spread his butt cheeks apart as he thrust into him.

Ichigo groaned and gripped onto the counter. "Ah…fuck…so good…"

Grimmjow grinned and licked the back of Ichigo's neck, "Make sure you don't come without me or we'll have to do this all over." As Grimmjow spoke Ichigo's cum spilled out onto the floor.

"I'm…I'm sorry Grimmjow…I didn't mean to…" Ichigo gasped.

Grimmjow turned Ichigo towards him and kissed him. "You just want to continue being fucked by me, don't you?"

Ichigo blushed, "No…I…I mean…"

Grimmjow gazed at him sadistically, "On your knees."

"W-what?" Ichigo asked startled.

Grimmjow grinned, "You heard me." Ichigo knelt before Grimmjow. "Now suck me off." Ichigo hesitated a bit but was urged by Grimmjow's silent gaze. Ichigo licked Grimmjow's cock at first but then took the length into his mouth and sucked the cock hungrily. Grimmjow groaned and gripped Ichigo's hair. Grimmjow closed his eyes and leaned his head back and gasped in pleasure. "Ahn…fuck…mmm."

Ichigo gazed up at Grimmjow. Seeing Grimmjow a mess like this brought out his sadistic side. Ichigo removed Grimmjow's cock from his mouth and pumped him with his hand. Ichigo lifted Grimmjow's cock out of the way and started to slowly lick Grimmjow's scrotum. Grimmjow gasped and moaned, "Ah…fuck…" Ichigo grinned and carefully took one of Grimmjow's balls into his mouth and sucked it gently. "Shit…ah! Mmm, I can't…" Grimmjow gasped "Ahn…I'm coming…!" Grimmjow cried out and released his white semen.

Ichigo grinned and stood up. He licked off the cum that had spilled over onto his hand. "Feel better?"

Grimmjow grinned and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him close. "Damn…you're the best." Grimmjow gently placed his hand behind Ichigo's head and kissed him. Ichigo growled internally as Grimmjow's kiss made him realize what it was he wanted from the relationship.

Ichigo fell onto the couch exhausted after work. Normally he would have Renji helping him with unloading the delivery trucks but he was helping out Byakuya as part of his training as new assistant manager. Ichigo heard a knock on the door and sighed. He hoped it wasn't Grimmjow wanting sex. "It's open!" Ichigo called.

Grimmjow opened up the door and walked in. "Hey, what do you want to eat?" Grimmjow closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch where Ichigo lay. He leaned over the back of the couch and stared down at Ichigo. "You okay? You look sick again."

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm fine. I'm just tired from work. It was a long day."

Grimmjow gently placed his hand on Ichigo's forehead. "Hmmm, you feel a little hot… I'll get you some water." Grimmjow walked away towards the kitchen. Ichigo smiled. This was what he loved about Grimmjow. Ichigo blushed and covered his face with his arm. He just said he loved Grimmjow in his mind. He couldn't do that. Not if he didn't want their relationship to change. Grimmjow walked back over with the water and handed it to Ichigo. He frowned. "Your face is all red. That's it. You're going to bed for the rest of the day."

Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow lifted him off of the couch and started to carry him to the bedroom. "Grimmjow! I'm fine!" Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's protests and threw him onto the bed. He started to strip Ichigo of his clothes. Ichigo cried out, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting you into clean clothes." Grimmjow said as he started to put on Ichigo's pajamas.

Ichigo sighed, "I can dress myself."

"No you can't," Grimmjow frowned, "You're sick and you need to rest. Ichigo sighed and allowed Grimmjow to finish dressing him. He crawled underneath the covers and Grimmjow tucked him in. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on the forehead. Ichigo smiled. He could get used to this. "Let me know if you need anything. I'll get it for you, okay?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded. He yawned tiredly and felt himself falling asleep.

Grimmjow started to leave the room but Ichigo reached out his hand and grabbed his arm. Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo. "Oh…sorry," Ichigo apologized. "I didn't mean to…"

Grimmjow smiled and laid in the bed next to Ichigo. Ichigo cuddled up next to Grimmjow. "I'll stay till you fall asleep, but then I have to do some things."

"Things more important than taking care of me?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow grinned, "I thought you weren't sick?"

Ichigo blushed, "Well…that was before I remembered how good you were at taking care of me last time."

Grimmjow smiled and wrapped his arm around Ichigo, "Alright, now get some rest." Ichigo yawned and nodded. He quickly fell asleep in Grimmjow's arms.

When Ichigo awoke he felt refreshed and found that Grimmjow was no longer lying next to him. He smelled some delicious fragrances coming from the kitchen and figured that's where Grimmjow was. Ichigo slowly made his way in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Grimmjow was at the stove cooking. "Mmm, smells good, "Ichigo smiled, "What is it?"

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "Beef stew."

Ichigo grinned, "Do you only know how to make soups?"

Grimmjow laughed, "Only when people are sick. Don't you like soup?"

Ichigo smiled, "I like your soups. I can really taste the love." Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at Ichigo for a moment. Ichigo realized what he said. He blushed and looked away from Grimmjow embarrassed.

Grimmjow turned around and placed a bowl of stew in front of Ichigo. He smiled, "Eat up."

Ichigo nodded and picked up the spoon. He scooped up some soup and ate it. "Mmm, it's really good."

Grimmjow grinned and sat back in his chair. "I'm glad you like it."

"Aren't you going to have some?" Ichigo asked as he devoured the stew hungrily.

Grimmjow shook his head, "I already ate. I made this for you." Ichigo blushed and looked down at his stew. He really wished he knew what Grimmjow was thinking, although most of Grimmjow's thoughts were probably about sex. As if he was reading Ichigo's mind Grimmjow asked his most frequently asked question. "Did you wanna have sex?"

Ichigo sighed, "I haven't even finished eating."

Grimmjow grinned, "You can eat while we do it."

Ichigo glared, "I'm sick!"

Grimmjow frowned, "You're only sick when it's convenient for you. Earlier you were saying you were fine."

Ichigo frowned, "Do all you care about is sex?" Grimmjow stared at him. "….well?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, "Yes. Yes I do."

Ichigo sighed and stood up. He felt sick to his stomach. "I don't feel so good…"

Grimmjow stood up quickly and rushed to Ichigo's side. "Here, I'll help you to bed."

Ichigo slapped away Grimmjow's helping hand. "I don't want your help…I'll be fine." He walked slowly to the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. He buried his face in his pillow. He didn't know whether to take Grimmjow's statement serious or not. It did make since though, that sex was the only basis of their relationship. Ichigo guessed it was his fault for that. He had thrown himself at Grimmjow just because he thought he was sexually attractive. He hadn't expected himself to fall in love and want love in return from Grimmjow. He hadn't expected to want to spend the rest of his life with this sadistic sex maniac.

Ichigo heard Grimmjow enter the room. He sat on the bed next to Ichigo. "…hey, you okay?"

Ichigo felt his comforting hand lay on his head. Ichigo buried his face deeper into his pillow so Grimmjow couldn't see the tears forming at his eyes. All he wanted to know was if Grimmjow loved him. All he had to do was ask, but he didn't want to ruin what they had. He didn't want to lose Grimmjow. Grimmjow just sat next to Ichigo and comforted him as he sobbed into his pillow not realizing that he was the reason for Ichigo's tears.


	5. Chapter 5

For Your Entertainment; Chapter 5

Over the weekend Ichigo had done his best to avoid Grimmjow. Luckily it hadn't been too difficult and obvious since Grimmjow had been busy with the tenants and working at the café. When Ichigo arrived at work he was surprised to find that Renji wasn't there. He went up to the office to ask Byakuya where he was.

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork when Ichigo entered the office. "What can I do for you Kurosaki?"

"Um, I was just wondering if Renji had called in sick or anything…he doesn't usually miss work…" Ichigo asked a bit nervous. He hadn't really talked to Byakuya before. The other workers always left it up to Renji.

Byakuya motioned towards the couch where a passed out Renji was laying. "He's fine. He just passed out this morning while working. He cut his hand and the flow of blood caused him to faint."

Ichigo nodded relieved, "Oh, that's good. Thank you." Byakuya nodded and went back to his paperwork. Ichigo left the office and headed back down to the work floor. A while later Renji had come down to the work floor and worked alongside Ichigo like always. "Hey man, glad you're okay. What happened?" Ichigo asked.

Renji blushed, "Ah…I just…I just cut my hand and Byakuya bandaged it up and everything…I guess I fainted or something…I'm not really sure."

Ichigo nodded, "Well…okay." Ichigo grinned, "So, he didn't molest you in your sleep?"

Renji's face turned crimson, "W-what? No! He…he wouldn't do that…"

"Hmmm, you don't sound too sure about that." Ichigo teased.

Renji shook his head, "I am too! He wouldn't…come on, we need to get back to work…"

Ichigo grinned and put a box on a dolly. "Okay, I get it. It was a traumatizing experience for you."

"It-it didn't happen!" Renji blushed.

Ichigo laughed, "Alright, I'll stop teasing you."

"Besides," Renji mumbled, "I wasn't asleep…"

Ichigo looked over at him stunned, "What?"

Renji blushed, "Huh?"

"You just said you weren't asleep…did he really molest you?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"…I said that out loud?" Renji asked equally surprised. "I…I mean, no, he didn't…I mean…not really…" Renji blushed.

Ichigo grabbed Renji and faced him towards him, "What did he do to you?"

Renji blushed, "Nothing…he just…licked my hand…"

"What?" Ichigo asked surprised. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it. He shook his head and opened his eyes when he couldn't. "Are you sure…?"

Renji nodded, "Yeah…but, it doesn't matter…I'm sure it doesn't mean anything…" Byakuya came out of his office and motioned towards Renji to come over to him. "Ah, I gotta go." He rushed over to Byakuya.

Ichigo went back to his storing the boxes. He chuckled to himself as he occasionally watched the two. Renji reminded him of a loyal dog following his owner. Ichigo nudged Hisagi who was working next to him. "Hey, doesn't Renji remind you of a dog?"

Hisagi looked at the two and grinned, "Yeah, look at how happy he is. He's practically wagging his tail…oh, he's getting scolded by Kuchiki." The two laughed as Byakuya tapped Renji on the head with a clip board and reprimanded him.

Ichigo grabbed his sides from the pain of laughing so much, "What kind of training is that?"

"I don't know, but it sure is entertaining to watch." Hisagi grinned.

Ichigo smirked, "Now they're going to the office. I wonder what they're going to do in there."

"Maybe Renji will lay at Byakuya's feet as he does paperwork." Hisagi joked.

Ichigo laughed, "I can imagine it now! Renji would totally do it if Byakuya asked him." It wasn't long after they went into the office that Ichigo saw Byakuya exit the office and leave the warehouse. "Hmm, I wonder where he is going…"

Grimmjow had spent a good time of his weekend working on the cookies for Ichigo's boss. He wanted to make sure that they were perfect for him. Grimmjow stared proudly at the cookies he had made. He didn't think he had worked so hard on anything before. He handed the box of cookies to Byakuya.

Byakuya glared at the cookies that Grimmjow had made for him. "What shape are these supposed to be?" he asked angrily.

Grimmjow grinned, "Even you know what a penis looks like." Grimmjow knew that this wasn't what he had asked for, but it was just so fun teasing him.

"This is not what I asked for." Byakuya said trying to keep his cool.

"As long as they taste good it doesn't matter what it looks like." Grimmjow smiled clearly enjoying Byakuya's reaction.

Byakuya frowned, "It does too matter!" He sighed, "Well, if they taste fine then I guess I can make it work…they do taste good right?"

Grimmjow grinned, "If you don't believe me why don't you try one?"

Grimmjow watched expectantly as Byakuya picked up one of the cookies. Grimmjow grinned as Byakuya placed the length of the cookie into his mouth and bit down on it. Byakuya slowly chewed the cookie then swallowed it. He set down the leftover cookie with the others. "…it tastes fine. I will purchase these."

Grimmjow rang up Byakuya's order and grinned, "Enjoy your cookies. Please come again."

Ichigo sighed exhausted when he arrived at his apartment after work. He looked surprised at Grimmjow who was already there. "Grimmjow…did you get off work early?"

Grimmjow looked up from the tv and shook his head, "No, I got off a little later than you."

Ichigo frowned, "…then…how did you get here before me?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo like if he was stupid. "I took my motorcycle home."

Ichgo looked at him aghast. "The hell! You have a motorcycle? …you mean…you let me walk ten blocks to work every day when you can drive me there? And why did we walk home that one day when we could have driven?"

Grimmjow frowned, "You're asking too many questions…I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had a motorcycle. I didn't realize it was important for our relationship. Also, I let you walk because I didn't think about it. It's how you've always gotten to work anyways…it's healthy and we walked home that one day because it was freaking too cold outside to ride and I had walked to work that day also."

Ichigo frowned, "How could it be too cold to drive but not walk?"

"You're exposed to the outside weather and you're going faster when you're driving than walking so you get even colder from the wind chill." Grimmjow explained.

Ichigo sighed and sat down on the couch next to Grimmjow, "Alright…fine…so how was work?"

Grimmjow grinned, "It had its…entertaining moments."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means." Grimmjow said giving no more explanation.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine…hey, you wear a helmet when you ride your motorcycle right?"

Grimmjow nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No reason…"

Grimmjow grinned, "You worried about me Kurosaki?"

"Nah, I just wouldn't want your face to get messed up. Then you wouldn't have any good qualities left." Ichigo smirked.

Grimmjow laughed and kissed Ichigo. "I see…then I'll be sure to protect it carefully from now on." Grimmjow ran his hand down Ichigo's chest and rested it over Ichigo's cock. He rubbed Ichigo's already developing hard on through his jeans.

Ichigo moaned, "Nn, scratch that…protect your whole fucking body….ah!"

Grimmjow grinned and kissed along Ichigo's neck. "I'll be sure to do that too." He slipped his hand inside Ichigo's jeans and continued to rub Ichigo's cock.

"Ah…Grimmjow…give me…more…" Ichigo gasped.

Grimmjow undid Ichigo's jeans and pulled them off of him. Grimmjow lifted up Ichigo's leg and licked along his inner thigh. Ichigo shifted frustrated. "Grimmjow…" he whined with want.

"Patience," Grimmjow said as he pulled some lube from the drawer of the end table. Grimmjow had suggested a while ago that they place lubricant in various places throughout the apartment in case the need should arise. Ichigo hadn't thought it would be necessary but now he was glad they had done it. Grimmjow slicked Ichigo's entrance with the lube as he prepped him for his hot cock. Ichigo cursed as Grimmjow's lubed cock entered. "Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo nodded and gripped onto the couch as he felt Grimmjow's cock move inside of him. "Ahn…shit…so good…"

Grimmjow grinned, "You're not…so bad yourself…nn…so hot…fuck…" Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. He pulled himself closer to Grimmjow and kissed him. Ichigo grew hot at the touch of Grimmjow's lips against his. He ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. He groaned as Grimmjow's cock continued to pound into his needy ass.

"Ah…Grimmjow! …ah! Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out in pleasure. Grimmjow, becoming turned on at hearing Ichigo call out his name, started to thrust harder and faster into Ichigo. "Ah…more!" Ichigo gasped and reached his hand between his legs to tend to his own throbbing member. Grimmjow ran his thumb over Ichigo's nipple then pinched it. Ichigo leaned his head back, "Ah…mmm."

Grimmjow grinned, "Oh? You like that? Then how bout this?" Grimmjow bent forward and ran his tongue over it then enclosed his lips around it and started to suck on Ichigo's pink nipple.

"Ah…don't stop!" Ichigo groaned.

Grimmjow grinned and thrust his hips harder into Ichigo. "I don't plan on it."

"Fuck!" Ichigo pumped his cock faster, "Grimmjow! Ah…I'm coming!" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hips and ground deeper and harder into him.

"Ah…almost…" Grimmjow panted as he neared his own climax. Ichigo's cock shook violently as his hot white semen spilled out and covered their chests. Grimmjow cried out as he came inside of Ichigo. Grimmjow leaned against the coach for support.

Ichigo panted tiredly, "I don't remember what we were doing before this…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Who cares, it was probably boring anyway." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on the lips making his head dizzy and unable to think clearly. Fuck, he sure as hell loved the way Grimmjow made him feel.

Ichigo's idea to not have sex with Grimmjow to see if that was all their relationship was based on had pretty much failed. They had had sex four times including the time that he had come up with the idea. Ichigo sighed and walked into the break room at work the next day. He needed something to wake him up. Grimmjow kept groping him all night in his sleep giving Ichigo a hard on and then falling right back to sleep leaving Ichigo to deal with it.

Ichigo saw Renji working on something at a table in the break room. He walked by and glanced down at the piece of paper. "This looks familiar," Ichigo said, "are you planning something again with Byakuya?" The last time Ichigo had seen Renji writing on a piece of paper like that he was planning a way to become friends with Byakuya.

Renji looked up at Ichigo and nodded, "Yeah, Byakuya and I are going on a date—I mean outing…we're going to an amusement park…for fun…he wanted to go somewhere fun…"

Ichigo grinned, "Why are you getting so flustered?"

Renji blushed, "I don't know man! I mean it's not like I haven't gone out to places with guy friends for fun…for some reason I just feel so…weird around Byakuya…I can't really explain it…"

"Come on Renji, you must know by now why you feel that way around him." Ichigo sat down at the table across from Renji.

Renji frowned. "What? You mean you know why?"

Ichigo sighed, "You like him!"

"Well…yeah, he's a nice guy, why wouldn't I like him?" Renji asked a bit confused.

Ichigo frowned, "Don't be so stupid Renji! You've fallen in love with him!"

Renji blushed and waved his hands, "Shh! What the hell? What if somebody heard you! In love? Come on Ichigo…I'd be thinking about him constantly, not to mention talking about him constantly. My heart would pound in my chest when I'm near him…and I'd…be self-conscious when I'm around him…" Renji stared at the table thinking over what he had just said. Ichigo watched as his brain slowly worked it out. "I can't be realizing this now Ichigo! I'm going on an excursion with him on Sunday! I'll be self-conscious the whole time!"

Ichigo grinned at Renji avoiding the word 'date'. "Renji, just calm down, it'll be fine…why don't I go with you?"

Renji smiled, "Really? You'd do that? Thanks man! Hmmm, maybe you should bring somebody then you won't feel like a third wheel…"

Ichigo nodded, "You mean like a double date?"

Renji blushed, "No! This isn't a date…I just mean like…if I get all freaked out and need you to talk me down Byakuya will have someone to talk too…"

Ichigo covered his laugh with his hand. 'What was that thing about _me_ being a third wheel then?' Ichigo thought to himself. He didn't voice this thought out loud. He was pretty sure Renji was now viewing this as a date. "Alright, I'll invite somebody to come with me."

Renji stood up and smiled, "Good. I'll go let Byakuya know that you'll be coming with us." He ran out of the break room and over to the office.

Ichigo poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He grabbed a newspaper and read it while he waited for Renji. It didn't seem long before the red head came back into the break room. Ichigo looked up from the newspaper. "Hey, is he okay with it?"

Renji blushed and covered his face, "…I confessed…"

"What?" Ichigo asked surprised. "You just found out yourself and you already confessed?"

"I know!" Renji slid down to the floor and hugged his knees, "but he thought I didn't like him and didn't want to go to the amusement park with him. The only way I could prevent him from canceling on me was to tell him the truth…"

Ichigo sighed, "….so, what did he say?"

Renji covered his face, "He said he'd tell me on Sunday at the amusement park…"

"Well…at least he's thinking it over. That means he's taking you seriously." Ichigo said to try to calm Renji down.

"I guess…yeah, that is good." Renji smiled. "You know what, I'll make him wait till after the amusement park to tell me then if he hasn't made up his mind he'll see how awesome of a boyfriend I am and realize he wants to date me!"

"…uh yeah…" Ichigo said unsurely. "That sounds like a good plan…"

Ichigo already knew that he was going to invite Grimmjow to the amusement park. He just didn't really know how he should go about doing it. Grimmjow had told him he would take him to and from work from now on and to meet him at the café after work. Ichigo didn't know if it was weird that this was only the second time he had been in the café where his boyfriend worked. Ichigo paused and thought over the word boyfriend. Was that really right? He sighed and walked into the café. Grimmjow spotted him and waved to him. "Hey, I'll be done in a bit." He turned to the other employee working there. "I'm going home." Grimmjow walked around the counter and over to Ichigo. He placed his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and kissed him on the neck. "You should visit more often." They left the café and walked towards where Grimmjow's motorcycle was parked.

Ichigo blushed, "Grimmjow…not in public…besides…I'm still angry at you for last night. You kept on falling asleep after giving me a hard on."

Grimmjow grinned, "Oh that? I didn't really fall asleep. I just acted like I did so I could watch you pleasure yourself and hear you make those cute sounds."

Ichigo frowned and pushed Grimmjow away, "Fucking bastard." Grimmjow laughed and gave Ichigo his helmet. Ichigo begrudgingly put it on and climbed on the motorcycle behind Grimmjow. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist. As Grimmjow started the motorcycle engine and rode off an idea popped into Ichigo's head.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he felt Ichigo's hand slip down the front of his pants. Grimmjow gasped as Ichigo's fingers stroked his cock. "Ichigo! …fuck…I'm driving!" Grimmjow tried to shout over the roar of the motorcycle.

Ichigo grinned, "What was that Grimmjow? I couldn't really hear you." Grimmjow frowned and tried to concentrate on driving. Ichigo continued to kneed Grimmjow's cock into hardness.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow growled angrily.

Ichigo smirked, "Alright, I'll stop." He slipped his hand out of Grimmjow's pants and it resumed its place around his waist. Grimmjow had a boner the rest of the way home. Grimmjow climbed off the motorcycle carefully and glared at Ichigo irritated. Ichigo frowned back, "What? Now you know how I feel."

Grimmjow sighed, "Alright fine, I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore." Grimmjow limped into the apartment building. Ichigo followed after him.

"It's not like I mind you giving me a hard on to begin with. Just don't leave me with it…" Ichigo checked Grimmjow's expression to make sure he wasn't too mad about it.

Grimmjow nodded and unlocked his apartment door. "Yeah, okay."

Ichigo followed Grimmjow in. "Hey, you're not mad are you?"

Grimmjow sighed and walked further into the apartment. "Nah, I'm not mad…I just have a boner that won't go away."

Ichigo blushed, "Oh, right, sorry…" Ichigo looked around Grimmjow's apartment. He hadn't been inside it before. The apartment itself looked normal enough. Ichigo didn't really know what he had been expecting the apartment to look like. Maybe he had somewhat imagined Grimmjow owning sexual torture devices. Ichigo saw Grimmjow heading towards the bathroom. "Hey, where are you going?"

Grimmjow motioned towards his crotch. "To take a cold shower."

Ichigo rushed towards him and leaned him against the table. "No, let me help you." Grimmjow groaned and leaned his hands back against the table. He didn't protest as Ichigo freed his hard cock from its cloth prison. Ichigo ran his hand up and down the length of Grimmjow's shaft.

"Ah…fuck…" Grimmjow gasped as Ichigo used his other hand to run his fingers along his balls. Ichigo kissed along Grimmjow's neck as he stroked him towards his climax.

"Does this feel good?" Ichigo asked as he continued his administrations on his cock.

"Mmm, ah…yeah…" Grimmjow's hips jerked into Ichigo's hand. Ichigo moved his hand that was fondling his balls to play with Grimmjow's nipple. Ichigo pumped Grimmjow's cock faster. "Shit! Ichigo…ahn…I'm coming!" Grimmjow's white semen spilled out and over Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo grabbed a towel and wiped off the cum. "You feel better?" Grimmjow nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot. What are you doing this Sunday?"

Grimmjow redid his pants. "Spending time with you apparently."

Ichigo blushed, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Grimmjow grinned, "Why wouldn't I want to?" He kissed Ichigo on the lips. "What did you have planned?"

"It's not me really…Renji is taking Byakuya, my boss, on a date but he's nervous about it so he wants me to come with him. He told me to invite someone so I won't be a third wheel." Ichigo explained.

"I see, so we're going on a double date. Where?" Grimmjow asked.

"The amusement park. We'll meet them there at eight." Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow grinned, "Sounds fun. I'll go."


	6. Chapter 6

For Your Entertainment; Chapter 6

Thinking about the double date had helped Ichigo forget his problems with Grimmjow temporarily and helped him through the rest of the week. Sunday had finally arrived and Ichigo had gotten up and started to get ready for the day. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow who was still lying in bed. He pulled away the covers. "Grimmjow! Get up already or we're going to be late!"

Grimmjow groaned and rolled over. "Did I really agree to get up this early on the weekend?"

Ichigo sighed. "Yes, you did. Now get up!"

Grimmjow sighed and sat up. He grabbed Ichigo's arm then pulled him back down on the bed with him. Grimmjow wrapped his arms and legs around a squirming Ichigo. "Grimmjow! Stop it! We need to get up and get ready!"

Grimmjow grinned and slid his hand in between Ichigo's legs. "Mmm, do we have time for sex?"

Ichigo gasped and glared at Grimmjow as he kneaded his cock. "Ah…no…stop…"

"Nnn, your squirming is just making me hornier." Grimmjow bit Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo panted, "Then it's a lose-lose situation…if I stop squirming you'll take it as me giving in to you…if I continue squirming then you'll just get turned on…either way will end in sex…"

Grimmjow grinned and licked Ichigo's neck. "So…what are you going to do?"

Ichigo sighed, "I guess there's no choice but to give in." Grimmjow loosened his grip on him. "Come on Grimmjow, let's do it."

Grimmjow grinned and propped himself over Ichigo. "Really?" Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on the lips.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. "…right!" Ichigo kneed Grimmjow in the stomach. Grimmjow coughed and rolled to the side and grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Shit Ichigo!" Grimmjow wheezed out.

Ichigo glared at him and sat up. "If you hurry up and get dressed we might just make it on time." Grimmjow glared angrily at Ichigo as he got dressed. Ichigo sat on the bed and watched Grimmjow to make sure he got ready. When Grimmjow had finished getting dressed Ichigo walked up to him and kissed him. He rubbed Grimmjow's stomach apologetically. "Alright, let's go."

Ichigo was surprised that they had made it to the amusement park on time. Grimmjow and him headed towards the entrance and saw Renji waiting for them. Ichigo waved to Renji as they approached. "Hey, has Byakuya arrived yet?"

Renji shook his head, "No, not yet, but I'm sure he'll get here soon."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure he will. Oh, Grimmjow, you and Renji haven't been formally introduced. Renji this is Grimmjow, Grimmjow this is Renji."

"Well, we sort of know each other already, since I come to the café where you work every day, but…" Renji smiled and stood up and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo nudged him and he begrudgingly shook Renji's hand. "Nice to meet you…"

'He already forgot his name…' Ichigo thought. "Renji." Ichigo said.

"Renji." Grimmjow repeated. The name slipped out of Grimmjow's memory as soon as he said it.

Renji looked at his watch. "…Byakuya's a little late…do you think his not showing up means he doesn't like me?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, that's not it Renji. Even if he didn't like you he would show up and tell you in person. I'm sure he'll be here soon with a good explanation as to why he is late." Ichigo didn't really know if Byakuya was that type of person. He actually didn't really know Byakuya at all. Every time the workers needed to tell Byakuya something they had Renji tell him, but he figured Renji would relax more if he told him that.

Renji nodded and looked around for Byakuya. "Yeah…I'm sure you're right…" Renji spotted Byakuya and smiled. He waved him over.

Byakuya walked over and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry that I'm late. I couldn't decide what to wear…I've never been to an amusement park before."

Ichigo found it hard to imagine Byakuya trying to decide what to wear. He looked over at Renji who appeared to be imagining it also. Ichigo stared at Renji waiting for him to answer Byakuya.

Renji snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that everybody was staring at him. "Oh…um, it's okay. We weren't waiting long. I've already bought everybody's tickets so we can head in now."

Ichigo saw Byakuya occasionally glancing at Grimmjow. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce you two. Byakuya, this is Grimmjow. He's my friend."

Grimmjow snorted, "Friend…" Grimmjow was pretty sure that Ichigo didn't fuck all his friends but he let it go.

Byakuya gazed coolly at Grimmjow, "Yes, we've met before."

Grimmjow grinned. Renji looked between the two. "You have?" Renji asked.

Grimmjow saw an opportunity to have some fun and quickly pounced on it. "Yeah, Byakuya frequents the café I work at," he smirked.

"What? I get your tea…why do you go there?" Renji asked.

"My tea runs out by lunch. I don't want to interrupt your lunch so I go get it myself." Byakuya answered calmly.

Renji nodded relieved. "Oh, okay."

Grimmjow wasn't going to let it go there. Grimmjow grinned, "Oh, so that's the excuse you're using for our affair."

"W-what?" Renji asked stunned.

Byakuya glared at Grimmjow and Ichigo elbowed him. "Grimmjow, stop teasing Renji." Ichigo said. He saw where this was going and needed to put a stop to it. He didn't want Grimmjow ruining Renji's date.

Grimmjow rubbed where Ichigo had elbowed him. "Alright, fine." Now he would have to find some other form of entertainment. He saw this double date as being boring for him.

Renji sighed relieved. "Okay…um, let's go ahead and enter now."

Grimmjow walked along beside Ichigo. Ichigo turned to him and whispered. "Grimmjow, you better behave. This is their first date."

Grimmjow sighed. "…fine…but you know this is our first date too."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow stunned. He thought over all the things they had done together and realized that he was right. "…well, um, you wouldn't be behaving like this if we were alone would you? So straighten up."

"If we were alone it would be more fun." Grimmjow mumbled.

Ichigo heard Renji suggest a roller coaster ride to Byakuya. He didn't know if Renji choosing the highest and fastest roller coaster ride for Byakuya's first one was the best idea but he decided to leave the day events to Renji.

Ichigo and Grimmjow sat in the cart behind Byakuya and Renji. Grimmjow sat quietly next to Ichigo. The ride started moving up towards the top of the hill. Ichigo glanced over at him and sighed. "We can sneak off after this ride. They appear to be doing okay without us."

Grimmjow grinned, "Can we have sex?" Ichigo glared at him. Grimmjow sighed and looked away. Ichigo frowned. He couldn't believe his eyes. Grimmjow was actually pouting because he couldn't have sex.

Ichigo grit his teeth. "Fine." Grimmjow grinned and leaned over and kissed him. As Ichigo was kissing Grimmjow the roller coaster reached the top of the hill. Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked past Grimmjow and saw the drop that the ride going down. "Grimmjow—!" Ichigo screamed as the roller coaster careened down the track and whipped up and down hills at high speed. Ichigo gasped for air when the ride came to a stop.

Grimmjow was sitting next to him laughing hysterically. "Haha, you should have seen your face!"

Ichigo glared at him and stumbled out of the cart. "Bastard…stop laughing…it's not funny."

Grimmjow grinned, "It is too." Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand and pulled him away from the ride. "Now hurry up before they see that we're leaving."

Ichigo and Grimmjow had gone a distance away from the ride when he stopped Grimmjow. "Wait…maybe we should stay close to them to make sure that Renji doesn't mess up or anything…"

Grimmjow studied Ichigo's face and sighed. He knew that Ichigo wouldn't be able to have a good time with him because he'd be worrying about the red head the whole time. He found it annoying that he knew that. "Fine, we can stay near them and watch from afar."

Ichigo smiled and kissed Grimmjow. "Thank you." Grimmjow hoped he wouldn't regret this. Grimmjow and Ichigo followed Renji and Byakuya away from the roller coaster. Apparently the ride hadn't agreed with Byakuya so Renji went and got him some cotton candy and soda.

Grimmjow sighed. "Good grief. That stupid kid forgot that Byakuya doesn't like sweets." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow questioningly. "What? He came into the café for a whole week trying to figure out what type of coffee he likes. I learned that he doesn't like sweets."

Ichigo frowned, "What is it with you and Byakuya? You remember his name but not Renji's? What's so interesting about him?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Are you jealous?" Ichigo looked away embarrassed. "Aw, don't worry. You'll forever be more interesting. You came to my front door half naked…and wet."

Ichigo blushed. He wondered what Byakuya did to gain Grimmjow's interest. If it was anything like he did…did he catch Byakuya in some compromising position? Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. He didn't think it was anything like that. Ichigo sighed. He was jealous that Byakuya had caught Grimmjow's attention but he would never tell Grimmjow that.

Grimmjow brought Ichigo out of his thoughts. "Hey, they're heading into that fun house."

"Oh…um, okay. Did you want to follow them in?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. He knew that Ichigo was still bothered by their previous conversation. He wasn't usually attuned to people's emotions mostly because he didn't care, but Ichigo was different. Ever since Grimmjow had seen Ichigo crying and venerable he wanted to make sure it didn't happen again. Grimmjow still hadn't figured out why Ichigo had cried that one night. He had felt so powerless then. He didn't know how to help him. Ichigo hadn't talked about it since then so Grimmjow left it.

Ichigo poked him. "Grimmjow…did you want to go into the fun house?"

Grimmjow grinned and kissed him. "I'd much rather enter your fun house."

Ichigo blushed and frowned, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Grimmjow laughed. "They'll notice us if we join them in the fun house. Let's just wait out here for them."

"…won't that be boring for you? Just waiting?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow grinned sadistically. "We won't just be waiting." Grimmjow led Ichigo to a private area across from the exit of the fun house. "We can wait here out of sight and see them when they exit."

"Grimmjow, what did you mean by we won't just be waiting?" Ichigo asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Grimmjow pressed Ichigo up against the wall and ground his hips against his. "I think you know," he grinned.

"Ah…Grimmjow…no…what if someone sees us?" Ichigo groaned.

Grimmjow nibbled Ichigo's ear and started to undo his pants. "Nobody is going to see us. We're out of sight."

"But…what if they leave and we miss them?" Ichigo panted.

Grimmjow licked his fingers then inserted them into Ichigo's ass and pumped them in and out. "I told you…I can see the exit from here. I'll watch out for them as I fuck you."

Ichigo blushed and gripped onto Grimmjow tightly. "Ahn…Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo. "You're going to have to be quieter or someone will notice us." Ichigo buried his face in Grimmjow's shirt to muffle his sounds. Grimmjow took out his cock and propped Ichigo against the wall. "Ready?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo slowly nodded his head. Grimmjow slid his cock into Ichigo. "Ah fuck…" Grimmjow hissed. "Your ass is so fucking hot and wet…it's sucking me right in."

Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist and tightened their grip around him so Grimmjow's cock could penetrate him deeper. "Nnn…Grimmjow…are they out now? Are you paying attention?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "You should be more worried about yourself, but if you want to see…" Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and turned him around so that his back was facing Grimmjow. Grimmjow leaned back against the opposite wall. "Ichigo, climb up on me with your feet on my knees and your back to me." Ichigo looked at him unsurely. "Come here, I'll help you." Grimmjow bent his knees and Ichigo climbed backwards onto Grimmjow. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's thighs and held him up. Ichigo leaned back against Grimmjow and reached behind him and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck for support. Grimmjow held Ichigo with his legs spread apart and fucked him from behind.

"Ah…Grimmjow…I don't…like this…if somebody sees us…I'll be…completely exposed…" Ichigo blushed and panted.

Grimmjow bit Ichigo's neck and sucked on it. "Mmm, but you can see the fun house now, can't you?"

Ichigo nodded and laid his head back against Grimmjow's shoulder. "Yeah but…it's embarrassing…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Just don't be loud." Grimmjow thrust harder into Ichigo.

Ichigo bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. "Ahn…I can't…cover my mouth."

"That's what you get for wanting to see." Grimmjow grinned.

"Nn! Fuck seeing…" Ichigo hissed, "let me..down…ahn…"

Grimmjow continued to rock up into Ichigo, "Hnn, too late…I found your spot and I'm going to make you come."

"Ah…no…not there…ahn…I'll…" Ichigo bit the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out as Grimmjow drove his cock harder into his sensitive spot. Ichigo felt ready to burst. "Grimmjow…"

"Ichigo…I'm coming…" Grimmjow groaned into his ear. Ichigo reached one of his hands back around to muffle his scream as he came. Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's shoulder to keep himself from crying out as he came inside of Ichigo. Grimmjow let Ichigo down gently and panted tiredly.

Ichigo tiredly put back on his clothes then turned to Grimmjow and smacked his arm. "Bastard! That was fucking embarrassing."

Grimmjow grinned and put his cock back into his pants. "I don't know why. Nobody saw you." Ichigo glared at him. "Oh, there's your friend." Grimmjow pointed to Renji and Byakuya exiting the fun house. "Time to go." Grimmjow started tailing the two again. Ichigo frowned and quickly followed Grimmjow.

Ichigo saw that Renji and Byakuya were holding hands as they walked to their next destination. Ichigo felt sad watching the two. He kept comparing their relationship to his and Grimmjow's. Even though Ichigo was pretty sure Grimmjow and him were dating when he saw Renji and Byakuya who were also dating he started to wonder if that really was the case. Grimmjow and he had never really held hands before. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. He had his hands in his pockets. "Hey Grimmjow…can I hold your hand?"

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo. "Hm? Why?"

Ichigo blushed and looked away. "Do I need a reason to hold your hand? Bastard…"

"Ah….sorry…" Grimmjow took his hand out of his pocket and held it out to Ichigo. "Here."

Ichigo frowned and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I don't want it anymore."

"The fuck?" Grimmjow frowned and looked back at Byakuya and the red head who were holding hands as they walked up to one of the booths. Grimmjow sighed. "Ichigo, give me your hand."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "Why?" he mocked.

Grimmjow grinned and took Ichigo's hand out of his pocket and held it in his hand. "So I can kiss it." Grimmjow dramatically brought Ichigo's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Also, because I want to feel your warmth on my skin as we walk through these booths because it's cold and your friend is stupid for going to an amusement park this time of the year." Ichigo frowned and Grimmjow continued to hold Ichigo's hand in his. "Although now that I'm holding your hand I feel that it is cold, so I want to warm it with mine, but the main reason of all, and listen because it's important, is because I said to."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at Grimmjow's last comment. They stopped and watched from a distance as Renji helped Byakuya play the game at the booth. Grimmjow leaned up against the booth they were standing next to. Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow's hand in his. He sighed and squeezed his hand lightly. "…you make me feel so ridiculous." Ichigo said quietly.

Grimmjow chuckled. "That's because you are."

Ichigo frowned, "Well I'm sorry that my only reason was that I just wanted to hold your hand!"

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't realize that." Grimmjow grinned. He kissed Ichigo on the forehead. "Why do you have to be so damn sexy?" Grimmjow said. Ichigo blushed. He didn't know what to say to that so remained quiet as they watched the other half of their double date.

Renji and Byakuya headed towards the Tunnel of Love. Grimmjow sighed. "Argh, we don't have to get on with them do we?"

Ichigo grinned, "What, you have problem with riding swans?"

"Nah, I just have a problem with love puking on me." Grimmjow frowned.

Ichigo laughed. "Alright, we can find the exit and wait for them there." Ichigo and Grimmjow walked to the exit of the ride and waited for the two love birds to float out.

Grimmjow sighed and leaned back against the bench he was sitting on. "I'm bored…"

"We just got here…the ride isn't going to take that long." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow frowned and looked around the area. He spotted a restroom and nudged Ichigo. "Hey…let's go have sex in there."

Ichigo frowned, "Grimmjow…haven't you had enough sex?" Grimmjow just stared at him. "…right, I forgot who I'm asking. We don't have time for that! They could come out while we're doing it."

"I'll be fast. I promise." Grimmjow begged looking at Ichigo with pleading eyes.

Ichigo sighed. He felt like he was going to regret this. "Fine…" Grimmjow grinned and grabbed Ichigo. He quickly pulled him off towards the restroom. Grimmjow chose one of the bathroom stalls and leaned Ichigo up against it. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo along his neck as he undid their pants. Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow's fingers slowly worked him from the front and back. "Ah…Grimmjow…hurry…" Ichigo gasped.

Grimmjow sighed. "Alright…I guess I promised." Grimmjow turned Ichigo around. Ichigo leaned his arms against the stall and waited for Grimmjow to fuck him. Grimmjow removed his cock from his pants and pressed it up against Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo grit his teeth and cursed as Grimmjow entered. "Fuck…ah! Ahn…"

Grimmjow left a trail of kiss marks down Ichigo's back as he continued to plunge his cock into Ichigo. Grimmjow grinned and reached around Ichigo to pump his cock. "You know Ichigo…you always fight me on having sex…but when we do you're always so into it." Grimmjow ran his free hand along Ichigo's chest and pinched his nipple.

"Ah!...fuck…you…Grimmjow!" Ichigo gasped.

Grimmjow laughed. "Maybe next time." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hips and quickened his pace. "Oh yeah Ichigo…you feel so fucking great…" Grimmjow groaned.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo panted, "Right there…do it right there!" Grimmjow rocked his hips right into Ichigo's pleasure spot sending him closer to his climax. "Ah! I'm coming! Fuck! I'm-!" Ichigo's cry was cut out as he reached his orgasm. Grimmjow grunted as he felt himself drawing closer to his end. He pounded into Ichigo one last time before releasing his load into him.

Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and leaned back against the stall opposite of where Ichigo was leaning. Ichigo quickly adjusted his clothing and looked at his watch. "Shit Grimmjow! You took too long."

Grimmjow grinned, "Most people want sex to be long."

Ichigo frowned, "You know why I wanted it to be quick!" Ichigo pushed past Grimmjow out of the bathroom stall. Grimmjow redid his pants and followed Ichigo out of the bathroom. Ichigo looked around the exit of the ride. He looked at the couple coming out of the end of the tunnel and sighed. "That's the couple that got on behind them…we just missed them…where are they?" Ichigo asked as he looked around.

"I don't know but I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo sighed and nodded. "Alright, I guess that's fine." Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow and held his hand. They found a map of the amusement park and looked at the restaurants near them. "Where do you wanna eat? There's a Taco Bell over here."

Grimmjow shook his head, "I don't like Mexican food."

"Alright, then what about Pizza Hut?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't like pizza." Grimmjow answered.

Ichigo frowned, "What about McDonald's?"

"I'm boycotting them." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo sighed. He didn't want to ask. "Alright fine, I know you like sandwiches…what about Subway?"

"I love Subway." Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo frowned, "Asshole, you could have said that earlier so I didn't have to list off all those restaurants."

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have learned more about me." Grimmjow grinned and kissed Ichigo on the forehead.

Ichigo blushed and looked at the map. "You also picked the farthest restaurant…"

"Well then, we better get going. I'm starving." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in the direction of the restaurant. Grimmjow growled angrily as they entered the restaurant and he saw Renji and Byakuya. "I'm going to the bathroom." Grimmjow walked angrily into the bathroom.

Ichigo followed after him. "What's wrong? We found them so—."

"Let's go to Pizza Hut or even Taco Bell." Grimmjow said.

"…you're not going to suggest McDonald's?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow frowned, "What do you not understand about boycott?"

Ichigo sighed, "Why are you boycotting…never mind. I don't want to know. Grimmjow…do you really not like Renji that much?"

"Yes." Grimmjow said firmly.

"Why? He's my friend." Ichigo said.

"Just cause he's your friend doesn't mean I have to like him." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo sighed and asked again. "Why don't you like him?"

"I don't know." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo looked at him stunned. "…you don't know why you don't like him?"

"Well, I have an idea of why I might not like him, but I don't really know for sure." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo shook his head. "That's ridiculous."

Grimmjow grinned, "Well, you made me this way."

Ichigo frowned, "How did I-." Grimmjow leaned him up against the wall.

"We're in a bathroom. Let's have sex." Grimmjow said.

"Yes, because being in a bathroom really means, 'Let's have sex.'" Ichigo said sarcastically. Grimmjow just stared at him. Ichigo sighed. "Seriously? …alright, fine, but I get to top."

Grimmjow grinned, "Fine with me. We better go in the handicap stall then."

Ichigo frowned, "Why?"

"So I can grab onto the bar and hold myself up because you won't be able to." Grimmjow said.

"Hmph, we'll see about that." Ichigo said as he grabbed Grimmjow and shoved him into one of the stalls. Ichigo pressed Grimmjow up against the stall wall and started to undo Grimmjow's pants. Ichigo stared into Grimmjow's eyes as he propped Grimmjow against the stall.

Grimmjow wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and grinned. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo stuck two fingers in his mouth and licked them making sure to get them thoroughly slicked with his saliva. Ichigo slowly inserted his fingers into Grimmjow's ass and pumped them in and out. Grimmjow gasped at the feeling of Ichigo's fingers moving inside of him. He leaned his head back against the stall and closed his eyes. Ichigo continued to prep Grimmjow's entrance. He made sure to do it carefully since it had been a while since Grimmjow had taken his turn on bottom.

"Shit Kurosaki, hurry up and start already." Grimmjow grunted.

Ichigo grabbed his cock and pumped it quickly to get it ready. "Alright, if you say so." Ichigo thrust his cock up into Grimmjow.

Grimmjow cried out and gripped Ichigo tightly. "Ah…fuck yeah…" Ichigo moved slowly at first into Grimmjow then quickened his pace when he saw that Grimmjow was getting more comfortable with his movement inside of him. "Ichigo…ah…penetrate me…deeper…" Grimmjow panted.

Ichigo felt his arms growing tired from holding up Grimmjow. Suddenly Grimmjow's weight was lightened. He looked at Grimmjow and saw that he was holding onto the top of the stall to hold himself up. Ichigo glared at him. "What?" Grimmjow asked innocently. "I'm just making myself more comfortable."

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's hips tighter and thrust his hips harder up into Grimmjow. Grimmjow groaned and pulled Ichigo closer to him with his legs. "Ah…oh yeah…shit….more…ah….fuck…Ichigo…Ah! More! Faster!" Grimmjow grabbed his cock and started pumping it. "So good…ah…there! Fuck there! Ah! Yeah! Oh yeah! Fuck yeah! More! Ah! Yeah! Fuck Ichigo! Ah! I'm coming! Ahn!" Grimmjow cried out as his cum spilled over his hand and onto Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo continued his fast thrusts up into Grimmjow. Grimmjow's ass tightened around his cock as he came pushing Ichigo over the edge and allowing him to reach his climax. Ichigo cried out as he came into Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grinned. "You fuck great when you have something to prove." Ichigo smirked and handed Grimmjow his pants.

Ichigo frowned when he looked down at his shirt. "Shit…"

"Ah…sorry, here, I'll make it up to you." Grimmjow grinned as he pressed Ichigo up against the stall. "I'll make you feel as good as you made me feel."

"W-wait!" Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow lifted him up and leaned him against the stall. Grimmjow spread his legs apart and started pounding into him. "Ah! Shit!" Ichigo cursed.

Ichigo's ass tightened around Grimmjow's cock. "Fuck Ichigo…don't do that…ah…you'll make me…come…" Grimmjow gasped.

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's shoulders tightly. Grimmjow's pace quickened causing Ichigo to cry out in pleasure. "Ahn! Mmn yeah…more…" Grimmjow sucked on Ichigo's neck giving him more pleasure. Ichigo leaned his head back. "Ah! Harder! Ahn…there…Ah!" Ichigo's cries quieted when Grimmjow pounded harder and faster into the right spot. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow and felt himself growing dizzy with pleasure and closer to his climax.

Grimmjow panted as he made his final thrusts into Ichigo. Ichigo's cum spilled out onto both their chests. Grimmjow grinned and slowly let Ichigo down while supporting him. "Hey, you okay?"

Ichigo tiredly leaned up against Grimmjow. "Yeah…shit…prep me next time…"

"Oh fuck…I'm sorry…are you really okay?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo worriedly looking him over.

Ichigo waved him off with his hand. "I'm fine…we've had sex enough today that it didn't really matter." He sighed and looked down at his shirt. "It's all a mess…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Sorry about that. Here, I'll help you clean it up."

Ichigo shook his head and walked over to the sink. "Nah, I can get it." He ran a paper towel under the water and used it to clean it off. Grimmjow cleaned off some of the cum that landed on his shirt.

He finished before Ichigo and headed towards the bathroom exit. "I'll go find Byakuya and…" Grimmjow made a mumbled sound that Ichigo figured was an attempt at Renji's name. Ichigo sighed as Grimmjow exited the bathroom. He continued to clean up his shirt.

Grimmjow walked out of the bathroom and spotted the two. He decided he'd have some fun while Ichigo wasn't there. Not that he was bored or anything it was just in his nature to stay entertained. "Oh? What's this?" Grimmjow said as he walked over grinning. "So, you two finally dating now?"

Byakuya looked at Grimmjow annoyed, "I thought you went off with Ichigo to spend time by yourselves."

Grimmjow sighed, "I tried to get Ichigo to, but he insisted that we stay near you guys in case the red head needed his help or anything. It was so _boring_ watching you guys. We lost sight of you two when you rode the swan thing. We were going to wait for you at the exit of the ride, but… we couldn't find it. By the time we got there you guys were already gone. So we decided to get something to eat."

Renji looked around Grimmjow, "Where is Ichigo?"

Grimmjow grinned, "We had to go to the bathroom first…. He's still cleaning up."

"Cleaning up?" Renji asked confused.

Byakuya frowned, "Renji…don't ask."

Grimmjow laughed and sat down next to Byakuya. He pointed at his sandwich. "You done with that?" Grimmjow was starving and needed to get some food in his body especially with all the sex he just had.

Byakuya sighed, "You can have it if you feel you need it."

"Thanks." Grimmjow picked up the sandwich and started eating it. Grimmjow noticed the red head was frowning at him. He was probably jealous of him being so close to Byakuya. Grimmjow picked up Byakuya's drink and took a sip. He wasn't thirsty but he wanted to see the red head's reaction. Grimmjow saw him tense and grinned. The red head opened his mouth to talk but stopped when Ichigo came over.

Ichigo smiled and slowly lowered himself onto the seat next to Renji the pain in his ass becoming dull and almost unnoticeable. "Hey, glad we found you guys. Sorry we got separated." He glared at Grimmjow. "Somebody doesn't know the meaning of a double date." Grimmjow grinned and continued eating Byakuya's sandwich.

Renji looked at Ichigo. He noticed Ichigo's awkward stance in his chair. "Hey, you okay?"

Ichigo blushed and nodded his head. He did his best to try and sit as normal as possible. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Byakuya sighed. Grimmjow grinned. Renji was about to answer but Grimmjow interrupted him. "Because you're making it hella obvious that your ass hurts from me fucking it." Grimmjow always found that making a situation awkward for those around him was the most fun.

Both Renji and Ichigo blushed. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "Bastard."

Renji didn't know why he kept on forgetting that Ichigo and Grimmjow were intimate. "Ah…I'm sorry…"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. Grimmjow, stop trying to cause trouble." He figured Grimmjow was probably getting bored again. Ichigo cursed Grimmjow's inability to stay entertained for long.

Grimmjow looked at him innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ichigo sighed. He needed to get Grimmjow away from these two so they could enjoy their date. "I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat." He grabbed Grimmjow's arm and pulled him up with him. "You're coming with me. I don't want you saying or doing anything to give these two grief."

Grimmjow grinned and followed after him. "Damn you're sexy when you're commanding." Grimmjow _really_ wanted to fuck Ichigo right now.

Ichigo stood in line and ordered his sandwich when it became his turn. He turned to Grimmjow. "What do you want?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "I'm not hungry." Ichigo frowned and paid for his food.

Ichigo and Grimmjow came back over to the table and sat down. "I don't see how you can't be hungry. You were complaining about it earlier." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow grinned, "Byakuya let me finish off his sandwich." Renji frowned at him. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at Renji. "What's wrong red head? You don't like me eating your boyfriend's food?" he grinned.

"Not really…and why can't you remember my name?" Renji asked.

"You don't interest me." Grimmjow said simply.

Renji glared, "Oh and Byakuya does? No offense Byakuya…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Yes, he does." Grimmjow grabbed Byakuya's chin and kissed him on the cheek. Grimmjow chuckled when he felt Byakuya tense and Renji stood up abruptly.

"That's it!" Renji said angrily, but his anger was cut short when Ichigo kicked Grimmjow's leg underneath the table and Grimmjow grabbed it crying out in pain.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, "You asshole, why can't you fucking behave? This is my boss and even if he wasn't you shouldn't be acting this way." He stood up and bowed to Renji and Byakuya apologetically. "I'm very sorry for his behavior." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow who was still rubbing his leg and stood him up and made him bow. "Apologize!"

Grimmjow frowned, "…I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Ichigo asked angrily.

Grimmjow sighed, "I'm sorry for my behavior…"

Ichigo sighed, "I'm sorry again. We'll leave you two alone so you can enjoy the rest of your date." Ichigo dragged Grimmjow angrily out of the restaurant.

Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo. "So damn sexy." Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow and was about to shout angrily at him when Grimmjow kissed him. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and dragged him into a dark alleyway next to the restaurant. Grimmjow quickly undid Ichigo's pants propped him against the wall. Grimmjow made sure to prep Ichigo before he inserted his cock into him.

Ichigo cursed angrily as Grimmjow pounded into him. "Fucking asshole…ah! ...you're so…ahn…going to…fuck! ...pay…mmmah!"

Grimmjow quickly covered Ichigo's mouth. "Shh, I hear someone coming," he said as he continued to move his hips into Ichigo. Byakuya and Renji stood at the entrance to the alleyway. Ichigo and Grimmjow were back farther in the darkness of the alley and so couldn't be seen by the two. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow as he continued thrusting his hips up into him. Ichigo wanted to cry out in pleasure. The only things keeping him from doing so were Grimmjow's hand and the thought of getting caught.

Ichigo glanced over at Byakuya and Renji. He saw Renji kissing Byakuya. He groaned internally. He hoped the two weren't going to say there long. Grimmjow continued his sexual advances on Ichigo and started to gently bite his neck. Grimmjow clearly didn't mind the close proximity of other people when having sex. Ichigo sighed relieved when he saw Byakuya lead Renji away. Grimmjow took his hand away from Ichigo's mouth. "What the hell Grimmjow?" Ichigo hissed angrily. "Ah!...fuck…what if they…had seen us…ah!"

Grimmjow grinned, "Then I would have continued to fuck you and they would have eventually gone away. I might have even asked Byakuya to join. The red head could watch."

Ichigo glared at him. "Fucking bastard. You would not…and his name is Renji—ah!" Grimmjow thrust harder into Ichigo as he said Renji's name.

"What was his name?" Grimmjow grinned and kissed along Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo frowned, "What? …It's Renj—ah!" Grimmjow thrust normally till Ichigo said Renji's name causing him to cry his name out.

"Say it again." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo blushed embarrassed. "Why do you…"

"Say it." Grimmjow commanded.

"Ren—Ah!" Ichigo cried out.

"Again."

"Renji—ah! Fuck!"

Grimmjow looked Ichigo in the eyes and held his lips inches away from his. "Now, say my name." Grimmjow commanded his gaze almost deadly.

Ichigo blushed. "Grimmjow." He kissed Grimmjow. Ichigo continued to cry out Grimmjow's name as he rocked faster into him. "Ahn…mmm…Grimmjow! Ah! Grimmjow! Grimmjow! I'm coming!"

Ichigo held onto Grimmjow as they came together. Ichigo panted tiredly and looked at Grimmjow. Grimmjow acted like he was adjusting his clothing and didn't look at Ichigo. Ichigo understood some of Grimmjow's dislike for Renji. Ichigo had been talking about Renji almost the whole time they were together at the amusement park and was more concerned with him than Grimmjow. He had made Grimmjow jealous. Ichigo smiled and took Grimmjow's hand. "Hey, let's go around the amusement park by ourselves."

Ichigo and Grimmjow went on the different rides in the park occasionally having to satisfy Grimmjow's insatiable sexual hunger. Ichigo sighed tiredly after a couple of hours. "I'm ready to head home. What about you Grimmjow?"

"Home is fine. I can still have sex there." Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo frowned. The two headed towards the exit to the amusement park. Ichigo saw Renji and Byakuya leaving. "Oh hey, they're going to be saying their goodbye. Let's go watch." Grimmjow sighed as Ichigo pulled him towards a spot where they could watch without being seen. Renji and Byakuya talked for a bit before Byakuya got in his car. Byakuya kissed Renji from inside his car then drove off.

Ichigo grinned. "Wow Renji! That's great!" He congratulated. Renji turned and saw Ichigo and Grimmjow standing a bit away and watching him.

Renji blushed. "How long have you two been standing there? You didn't follow us around without us knowing again did you?"

Ichigo blushed and looked away from Renji. "No…we just saw you guys leaving and then decided to follow you out. That's all we saw. The time at the Subway was the last time we saw you…" Ichigo was feeling embarrassed even though Renji hadn't seen them having sex. He was also embarrassed about Grimmjow making him call out Renji's name while they were doing it.

Renji frowned, "What's wrong?" Ichigo just shook his head. Renji turned to Grimmjow for an answer.

Grimmjow grinned, "It's nothing. Ichigo's just embarrassed that he saw Byakuya kiss you right now. That's all." He wasn't going to be of any help to the red head.

Renji looked at Grimmjow unsurely. "Um, so are you two going home?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, we've pretty much done it everywhere there is to do it." Ichigo's face turned bright red and he hit Grimmjow. "Sorry, I mean I've ridden Ichigo as many times as I'm going to get today." Ichigo glared. Grimmjow's grin widened. "We've ridden all the rides there is to ride."

Renji blushed and nodded. "Alright…well thank you for coming along Ichigo. I really appreciated it. Grimmjow…" He stared at him then shook his head. "Sorry, I don't really have anything to say."

Grimmjow laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow Red." Grimmjow knew he was going to come in tomorrow and buy Byakuya's tea. Maybe he'd do something to it to make it special.

Ichigo sighed. "It's Renji." Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo. Ichigo glared and pushed him away. "See you tomorrow Renji." Ichigo and Grimmjow walked to where his motorcycle was parked. Ichigo got on behind Grimmjow and wrapped his arms around his waist. "…thanks for coming with me Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grinned, "It was my pleasure, several times." He started the motorcycle and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

****Please read**A/N: I was starting to not like the way the story was turning out. So I rewrote some of the parts and added other parts to the story. I made sure to not take away from what was already written. Only a few parts that I deemed unnecessary and awkward were taken out. Please enjoy the new rewrite!**

**Also, this story is connected with another story that I am writing entitled 'Upper Management' with Byakuya and Renji. The two stories do not need to be read together to understand what is going on, but reading them together might increase your reading enjoyment. XD Enjoy!**

For Your Entertainment; Chapter 7

When Ichigo woke up all the activities of the previous day flowed into him making him tired and sore. Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow sleeping next to him. The hiatus the weekend had placed on his problem with Grimmjow also went away. Ichigo sighed. He had to figure out what he was going to do. He didn't think he could pretend to be okay with how things were any longer.

Grimmjow's eyes opened and he grinned as he gazed up at Ichigo. "Dang, what a wonderful sight to wake up to. If you were smiling it'd be even better."

Ichigo blushed and looked away. "You're not getting sex Grimmjow…I'm still sore from yesterday."

"I don't need sex. Not yet at least. Just viewing you is enough for me." Grimmjow closed his eyes. "I can use the image and picture you having sex with me…oh yeah," he grinned, "so fucking hot…" He started to rock his hips up.

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Grimmjow…" Ichigo was going to nudge Grimmjow to get him to stop.

"Don't touch me," Grimmjow warned, "or you'll have to have sex with me."

Ichigo frowned, "Fine, I'm getting ready for work. You go ahead and have fun with your fantasy or day dream or whatever it is."

Grimmjow grinned. "Will do." Ichigo saw movement underneath the blanket indicating Grimmjow had pulled out his cock and started to masturbate. Ichigo shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and started to get undressed. As he climbed into the shower the image of Grimmjow masturbating popped into his head.

Ichigo cursed as he felt himself get hard. "Stupid Grimmjow…" Ichigo turned the water temperature to cold and let it run over him. He waited till his boner diminished then continued cleaning himself. Ichigo glared at his cock as it hardened again. "Come on…I haven't had to do this in forever…" Ichigo wrapped his hand around his cock and closed his eyes. He pictured Grimmjow lying in bed naked. Ichigo's imaginary eye ran over the curves and contours of Grimmjow's body. Ichigo imagined the feel of Grimmjow's strong hands against his skin. Ichigo gasped as imaginary Grimmjow ran his hand along his chest. The imagination licked Ichigo's nipple as it pumped his cock. "Ahn…ah! Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out as his cum squirt out onto the shower floor. Ichigo sighed then went back to cleaning himself.

"Hey, did you call my name?" Grimmjow asked outside of the shower.

Ichigo jumped surprised. He covered himself with his hands even though Grimmjow couldn't see him through the shower curtain. "Ah…no…no I didn't." Ichigo said quickly.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure." Grimmjow said as he shut the bathroom door.

Ichigo sighed relieved. "That was close…if Grimmjow knew what I was doing…he'd want to join me." Ichigo turned off the shower and opened the shower curtain. He about had a heart attack when he saw Grimmjow standing in front of him grinning.

"Now, what is it that I would want to join you in doing?" Grimmjow asked.

"Um…no…you misheard me…I said…" Ichigo mumbled something incoherently then grabbed a towel and walked past Grimmjow out of the bathroom. Grimmjow looked at him suspiciously. Ichigo went into the bedroom and quickly dried himself off and got dressed. He didn't have the energy or time to deal with Grimmjow. Ichigo sighed. He wondered what their relationship would be like if Grimmjow loved him. Grimmjow had already made it clear that their relationship wasn't about love and had nothing to do with it and that all he wanted from him was sex.

Grimmjow stood in the doorway of the bedroom and leaned against the door post. "Is something wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I just don't want to be late for work." He stood in front of Grimmjow. "Can I pass?" Grimmjow took Ichigo's face in his hands and examined him. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow confused. "Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow smooshed Ichigo's cheeks then let go of his face. "Alright." Grimmjow stepped out of the way. Ichigo frowned and walked past him.

"I'll see you after work…don't you have work today?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow shook his head, "No, I decided to take a day off."

"That must be nice…" Ichigo said. He opened the door and left.

Grimmjow stared after him. Ichigo was acting weird again and Grimmjow didn't like it because he didn't know what to do to fix it. Grimmjow sighed. He looked around the apartment in search of something to do. Grimmjow heard a knock at the door. He wondered if Ichigo had come back for a quickie. He opened up the door and was disappointed to find the young lady with long orange hair who he had seen pacing outside of Ichigo's door a previous time. He frowned when he realized he was in his boxers but then decided it didn't matter.

She blushed and tried to keep her eyes on his face. "Um, is Ichigo here?"

"He just left for work. Didn't you pass him in the hall?" Grimmjow asked.

She shook her head, "No, I was visiting a friend on a higher floor…"

Grimmjow frowned, "This early?"

She blushed embarrassed, "Well…I was visiting her last night, but I got tired and fell asleep on accident. So I stayed the night….oh, I'm sorry…I haven't introduced myself. I'm Orihime Inoue."

"…I'm Grimmjow," he answered. Although he guessed she was trying to figure out his purpose for being in Ichigo's apartment. She obviously liked him.

"…Are you Ichigo's roommate?" Orihime asked.

Grimmjow shook his head. "No."

Orihime stared at him waiting to see if he would continue with his answer and explain his purpose for being in Ichigo's apartment. "You're not…you're not a burglar are you?" she asked as she stepped back.

Grimmjow grinned, "No. I'm a… friend of Ichigo's. I had about the same thing that happened to you happen to me."

Orihime smiled. "Oh, I see." She bowed, "I should be going now. I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time."

"You were coming to visit Ichigo right? So you must have some free time. Why don't you come in and have some tea." Grimmjow suggested.

Orihime shook her head. "Oh no, I couldn't."

Grimmjow grinned and grabbed her and pulled her into the apartment. "I insist." He figured she would be a good way to relieve his boredom. He sat her down at the table and pulled out a kettle to start heating water. "So, what's the name of the friend you were visiting?"

"Tatsuki Arisawa." Orihime answered. Grimmjow frowned. He recognized the name but couldn't place it and for some reason it annoyed him. He sat down at the table across from her while he waited for the water to heat up. "Do you know her?" Orihime asked.

Grimmjow shook his head. "Not that I know of…I'm not very good with names." The kettle whistled and Grimmjow went and took it off the burner. He poured the hot water into a mug for him and Orihime then placed it back onto the stove. He pulled out different flavors of tea for Orihime to choose from and set the tea bags on the table. He chose the strawberry flavor for himself. He looked at Orihime in disgust as she chose three different flavors of tea bags and mixed them together.

"Do you happen to have any bean paste?" Orihime asked with a smile.

Grimmjow grimaced as he thought about how her tea would taste with the added ingredient. "Um…no, sorry…" Grimmjow didn't know for sure if Ichigo had bean paste but he was positive he didn't want to see her put it in her tea and drink it.

"Oh, that's ok. I just found that tea tastes better with it. It really brings out the flavors." Orihime said.

"Yeah…I'm sure it does…" Grimmjow said sarcastically, "So…" he was going to say her name but forgot it already so decided to move onto his question, "how do you know Ichigo?"

Orihime smiled and took a sip from her tea. "I went to the same high school as Ichigo. We were in the same grade and class. How do you know Ichigo, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow took a drink of his tea as he thought how to answer her question. He knew the whole truth wasn't the best bet so he decided to go with half-truth. "I met Ichigo at work."

"Oh? So you work at the warehouse?" Orihime asked.

Grimmjow shook his head. "Not exactly, I work at the café across from the warehouse." Grimmjow could have easily said that he was just Ichigo's landlord but the girl might wonder why he stayed the night when he lived in the same building. He didn't feel like answering potentially awkward questions or revealing his and Ichigo's relationship, whatever that was.

Orihime smiled. "I see. That must be nice working close to a friend. You can take lunch breaks together." Grimmjow frowned. He hadn't really thought of that. He usually just skipped work after lunch break unless he felt like working longer. Orihime tilted her head and examined Grimmjow. "Did I say something wrong?"

Grimmjow shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No…I was just thinking…"

"So you and Ichigo must be really close friends." Orihime said.

Grimmjow frowned, "Why do you say that?"

Orihime blushed at Grimmjow's somewhat harsh look. "Um…well, Tatsuki and I are close friends and we spend the nights at each other's place when it's convenient…and you did that with Ichigo. I've never known friends who weren't close to do that…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Hmmm, so have you spent the night at Ichigo's then?"

Orihime blushed and quickly shook her head and waved her hands. "No! Of course not! Besides…Ichigo and I aren't even that close of friends…"

Grimmjow leaned forward onto the table. "Hm? That sounds to me like you want to be more than friends." His grin widened when Orihime's face turned red.

"N-no…I don't…friends with Ichigo…being friends with Ichigo is just fine…it's fine…I'm fine with it." Orihime said nervously. Grimmjow just stared at her. "Um, h-how long have you known Ichigo?" Orihime asked trying to change the subject.

Grimmjow hummed in thought. "I guess it would be about a month now."

Orihime smiled. "Oh, did you know that's how long Ichigo has lived in this apartment?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, I did. That was around the time that we met….Orihime, what do you like about Ichigo?"

"Eh?" Orihime asked surprised.

"You know what I mean, what made you fall in love with Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked.

Orihime blushed, "I-I don't…" Grimmjow stared at her. "…I guess if I had to choose…it would be because he is kind and strong." Grimmjow looked at her bored. Orihime frowned, "Well, why do you like him?—not meaning to imply that your more than frien-." Orihime was interrupted by Grimmjow's answer.

"His body." Grimmjow rested his head on his hand and continued to stare at her.

Orihime blushed and laughed nervously. "That's a good joke…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, it is."

She stood up and bowed, "Thank you very much for the tea but it's about time I should be going."

Grimmjow stood up and walked her to the door. "Sure, see you later." She waved and walked out the door. Grimmjow closed the door behind her and sat on the couch. He sighed and thought about Orihime's question. He frowned as he thought about the way that Ichigo made him feel when he was around. Grimmjow sighed and turned on the TV. It didn't matter.

Renji had been busy all day helping Byakuya so Ichigo had been placed with Hisagi on unloading duty. Ichigo sighed. It wasn't like Hisagi was a bad worker. It's just that he and Yumichika were almost always arguing. Today wasn't any different. Although it was a bit different then usual.

"What did you say?" Yumichika asked stunned.

Hisagi frowned. "I said I think you look handsome today."

"…well…it's not like I don't already know that, but since when did you realize it?" Yumichika asked.

Hisagi sighed and unloaded a box. "Idiot…I've known it for a while. I'm just now saying it."

Yumichika smirked, "Oh? What is this? A love confession?"

Hisagi blushed and slammed down the box. "No! Like hell I'd confess to you!"

Yumichika frowned, "Then why did you say you thought I looked handsome?"

Hisagi glared at Yumichika then looked away and sighed, "Because…I'm tired of fighting, so I thought I'd be nice instead."

Yumichika looked at him suspiciously. "….well, alright then. You don't look so bad yourself."

Hisagi blushed and frowned, "Idiot…I'm not the one who constantly needs to be told how beautiful I am."

Yumichika glared at him. "Well excuse me! I was just returning the compliment!"

Ichigo sighed as Yumichika and Hisagi went back to their normal fighting of calling each other names. 'Why is it that everyone around me is falling in love? It's fucking annoying…they just remind me about Grimmjow's lack of love.' Ichigo thought. Ichigo sighed and looked out the window at the café. "If only Grimmjow was working today." Ichigo frowned when he saw his blue haired landlord walk into the café. "Hey, Hisagi, I'm taking my break." He ran over to the café and walked in.

Grimmjow grinned when he saw Ichigo enter. "Hey there Kurosaki. What can I get you? Mocha? Latte? …or maybe you'd rather have me?" Grimmjow picked up a cherry and ate it.

Ichigo frowned, "I thought you took the day off."

Grimmjow leaned his head on his hand. "I got bored…so I decided to get money for it."

Ichigo smirked, "I see. I know you just got here, but did you want to-."

"Go for a lunch break. Sure." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo frowned, "Enough with sex already I was going to say—wait…"

Grimmjow grinned, "That's right, I said lunch break. Naughty Ichigo, you want me to suggest sex don't you so that I can be the bad guy and you can be the innocent who was just persuaded into it. It's not going to happen this time."

Ichigo blushed, "I…I wasn't…I didn't mean that at all!" Grimmjow laughed and took off his apron and walked around in front of the counter. He took Ichigo's hand and led him out of the café. Ichigo looked back. "Don't you need to tell them you're leaving?"

"They'll figure it out." Grimmjow grinned as the two walked past an alleyway. "Ichigo! We can't possibly have sex in there. Don't be such a pervert!"

Ichigo blushed as two girls passing by heard him and stared at them. "Grimmjow stop…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be sure to be more quiet next time YOU WANT TO FUCK ME?" Grimmjow shouted the last part in fake disbelief.

Ichigo covered Grimmjow's mouth and frowned. "Alright, I get it already…" He sighed and uncovered Grimmjow's mouth. "Hey Grimmjow, why don't we go somewhere we can be alone?"

Grimmjow grinned, "What? But Ichigo…I don't know if I want to do it somewhere so public."

Ichigo frowned, "I never had any problem with doing it in public."

"Well, as the innocent I get to decide where it is I am persuaded." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine…what about a bathroom, it's less public."

"Come now Ichigo, a bathroom? I'm much classier than that." Grimmjow smirked.

"I didn't know we were role playing too." Ichigo frowned.

Grimmjow laughed, "Alright then, how bout I help you out. There is a love hotel not too far from here."

Ichigo blushed, "W-what? Really? I didn't know such places really existed…" Grimmjow stared at him. "Oh right…um, how bout I take you to a nice private place not too far from here."

Grimmjow smiled, "That sounds really nice." Grimmjow was doing everything he could to hold back the urge to shove Ichigo in the alleyway and fuck him there.

"Good…um, could you lead the way?" Ichigo asked sheepishly. Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand and led them to the love hotel. They walked in. Grimmjow stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. Ichigo frowned, "…you're going to make me sign in for us aren't you?" Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo sighed and headed towards the receptionist. She smiled politely but Ichigo could still tell she was somewhat looking at them strangely. She glanced over at Grimmjow. He saw her look and grinned and winked at her. She blushed and gave Ichigo a pen to sign in.

When Ichigo had finished signing in Grimmjow walked over and kissed Ichigo on the lips in front of the receptionist. Both she and Ichigo blushed. "Grimmjow… can't you wait until we get to the room?"

Grimmjow grinned and took the key card from the still stunned receptionist. "Sorry." They headed towards the room and unlocked the door.

Ichigo stared at the room. He understood what Grimmjow meant by having love puke on him. The whole room had different hues and shades of red and the bed was a giant heart.

Grimmjow went over to the bed and sat on it. He bounced on it a couple of times. "Hmm, I wonder if it will hold…"

Ichigo frowned, "It better hold. I am not paying for a heart shaped bed."

Grimmjow grinned, "You never know, it might be worth it." Grimmjow took off his shirt then laid back onto the bed. "What are you waiting for Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed and walked over to Grimmjow. Ichigo leaned over Grimmjow and undid his pants as he kissed him. Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo wrapped his hand around his cock. "Fuck…Ichigo, hurry up…I can't wait any longer…" Ichigo grabbed the lubricant that was placed on the end table next to the bed for convenience. He took off Grimmjow's pants and slicked his fingers with the lube. Ichigo inserted his fingers into Grimmjow's ass and quickly pumped them in and out. "Ah!" Grimmjow cried out, "Shit…" He gripped the silk bed sheets.

Ichigo poured some more lubricant onto his hand and rubbed it quickly over his cock. "Ready?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo spread Grimmow's legs apart and introduced his cock to Grimmjow's ass. Grimmjow cried out and gripped the bed sheets tighter.

"Ah…fuck Ichigo…" Grimmjow gasped.

"Does it feel okay?" Ichigo asked as he continued to move his cock inside of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow leaned forward and placed his hand behind Ichigo's head and kissed him. "Mmm, it feels great." Grimmjow smiled. Ichigo smiled and kissed him back. He thrust harder into Grimmjow enticing a cry from his lips. "Uhn, ah! That's great Ichigo…more…ah…yeah…"

Ichigo watched Grimjow fall apart with need. He bit Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow groaned with pleasure. Ichigo grinned. "Oh? You like that Grimmjow?" Grimmjow just panted. Ichigo chuckled. "Well, I know you do it to me all the time." Ichigo kissed and bit along Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow put his hands on Ichigo's back and gripped it tightly. He closed his eyes and moaned as he rocked his hips into Ichigo's cock.

"Ah…not enough…more…" Grimmjow panted. Ichigo took Grimmjow's cock in his hand and rubbed his thumb over it's tender head. Grimmjow gasped. "Ahn…yeah…mmm so good." Ichigo grinned and kissed Grimmjow on the lips; his tongue slipping past them and moving into Grimmjow's hot wet mouth. Grimmjow's fingers slid up Ichigo's neck and into his hair. Grimmjow groaned into Ichigo's mouth when he started to rock his hips harder into Grimmjow and started to pump his cock. "Ahn…Ichigo…I'm going to come!"

Ichigo quickened his pace edging Grimmjow closer to his climax. Ichigo panted and thrust himself to the end of his own climax. His load burst into Grimmjow. Grimmjow cried out as his own cum spilled over onto his chest and Ichigo's hand. Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo down onto him. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged his body close to his. "Mmm, I should really have you top more often." He kissed Ichigo on the top of the head. Ichigo sighed and rested his head on Grimmjow's chest. He didn't know what to do anymore. He would ask Renji for advice tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers for your patience. Sorry it took so long to update. I was having a hard time with this chapter. If you didn't see, I have rewritten the previous chapters so please reread them if you haven't already. Thank you for all the support and enjoy! XD**

For Your Entertainment; Chapter 8

The next day at work Ichigo was working by Renji. He was prepared to ask Renji for some advice on Grimmjow but Renji had seemed a bit agitated. Ichigo was going to ask him what was wrong when suddenly Renji turned to him and grabbed him. "I'm sorry…" Renji apologized. Ichigo looked at him puzzled and was about to ask him what he was talking about when Renji leaned forward and kissed Ichigo on the lips.

The door to the office slammed open and Byakuya stood in the doorway angrily. "Renji! Get the hell up here!"

Renji apologized again and ran quickly up to the office. Ichigo looked after him stunned and confused. "What the hell was that?"

Ichigo tried to get on with his work but he had a hard time concentrating. He couldn't help but wonder why Renji would do that. After a few cries of passion from the office later Renji came out and approached Ichigo awkwardly. Ichigo sighed and frowned. "What was that all about?"

"Um…well…Byakuya…when he gets angry at me we have super-hot sex so…" Renji said.

Ichigo blushed and shook his head while waving his hands. "Alright…I got it. No more…you are forgiven. Just don't do it again." It was bad enough being able to occasionally hear the two from the office but it freaked Ichigo out even more knowing he was the cause of one of those times. The fact that the two's love making could be heard was kept secret from them because Ichigo and the other workers decided it would be less awkward to not say anything.

Renji sighed relieved. "Thank you Ichigo, and I won't."

Ichigo went home after work and walked tiredly into his apartment. "I'm home…"

Grimmjow was at the stove cooking. He turned around and smiled at Ichigo. "Hey, welcome home."

Ichigo smiled back and sat down at the table. "What are you making?"

Grimmjow grinned over his shoulder, "Soup."

Ichigo looked at him puzzled, "…you said you only make soup when I'm sick…"

Grimmjow nodded and set a bowl in front of Ichigo, "Yeah, I know you're not sick physically, but I thought you needed some soup for your soul." Grimmjow sat next to him and smiled. "Eat up."

Ichigo stared down at the soup. He felt like he was going to cry into it. He quickly wiped away the forming tears and started to eat it. "You know Grimmjow, the strangest thing happened at work today."

Grimmjow grinned, "Oh really?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, Renji and I were working and he suddenly grabbed me and kissed me…isn't that weird?" Ichigo looked up from his soup to see Grimmjow's reaction.

Grimmjow sat there calmly, "Really? Did he say why?"

"Yeah…he said it was to make Byakuya jealous so they could have some sort of fantastic sex…" Ichigo said still watching Grimmjow for a reaction.

Grimmjow nodded, "Hmm, it makes sense now."

Ichigo looked at him puzzled, "What makes sense?"

"Well, this morning Renji came into the café and apologized to me. I didn't know what for but now I know." Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo frowned, "Okay…but hearing that Renji kissed me doesn't make you…I don't know…jealous?"

Grimmjow laughed, "Why would it make me jealous? He had a reason for kissing you and he apologized."

"Well…what if he hadn't kissed me for that reason. What if he kissed me because he liked me?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow's eyes grew dark and his face calm. "Then I would punch him into the ground." Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat. Grimmjow grinned and took Ichigo's chin in his hand. "You're mine Ichigo Kurosaki and no one is going to take you away from me." Grimmjow stood up and messed up Ichigo's hair, "Now eat up so you can start feeling better."

Ichigo clenched his fists. It was now or never. "Grimmjow," Grimmjow turned around at hearing his name. Ichigo looked up from his soup. "Do you love me?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo surprised then frowned and thought for a moment. He grinned, "Love has nothing to do with it."

Ichigo looked like he had been punched in the gut. He stood up slowly. "I see…I can't be with you anymore…please leave."

Grimmjow looked at him confused as Ichigo pushed him towards the door. "Wait, what? What do you mean you can't be with me anymore?"

Ichigo opened the door and pushed Grimmjow out. "I can't be with someone who doesn't love me back."

"What?" Grimmjow asked stunned. Ichigo slammed the door shut before Grimmjow could stop him. Grimmjow growled angrily. "What the hell?" Grimmjow pounded against the door. "Ichigo! HEY! Ichigo!"

Ichigo ran into his bedroom and covered his ears with his pillow to muffle Grimmjow's banging against the door. He had to quickly get over Grimmjow. He frowned as he felt tears sliding down his cheeks. "Idiot…it's your own fault. You knew from the start he just wanted you for sex…"

The previous day had been unexpected for Grimmjow. Everything in it caught him completely off guard. First Renji, who he now remembered his name because he had placed him on his mental kill list, came in to the café and apologized to him for a reason he didn't know why till he heard later from Ichigo was because Renji was going to kiss him. Then Ichigo tells him that he loves him and kicks him out of the apartment and his life. Grimmjow glared angrily at the register as he rang up a customer's order. "That'll be $3.50." Grimmjow said with a deadly tone. The customer nervously handed Grimmjow the money and quickly left the café.

Grimmjow noticed that Renji hadn't come into the café yet, probably because Ichigo told him not to. That bastard had better not show his face; he held Renji partly responsible for Ichigo leaving him. Grimmjow picked up a glass and threw it angrily at the wall. Byakuya entered the café as the glass hit the wall and shattered. Byakuya stared at Grimmjow calmly. "Somebody having a bad day?" he asked. Grimmjow just glared and went to get a broom to clean up the mess.

"If you want someone to talk to I can listen." Byakuya said.

Grimmjow scoffed and started to sweep up the pieces of glass. "Yeah? And why would you want to do that?"

"You helped me once before. I'd like to return the favor." Byakuya sat down at one of the tables.

Grimmjow glanced over at him and sighed as he continued to sweep up the glass. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to talk about it. "…I don't get it! Why the hell does he stay quiet about it for so long then just out of the blue tell me he loves me? He didn't even give me enough time to respond! He just kicked me out!"

Byakuya frowned. "So he didn't ask you at all if you loved him?"

Grimmjow's grip on the broom tightened and he looked away. "He…well he did ask me if I loved him, but I didn't think he was serious!"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. "You didn't think he was serious?"

Grimmjow frowned. "Well he didn't really…he was always so…ARGH!" Grimmjow growled and swung the broom at the wall and broke it in half. He panted angrily and ran his hand through his hair.

"So, now that you know he was serious. What is your answer?" Byakuya asked.

Grimmjow frowned and thought for a moment. He thought about how Ichigo made him feel. He hated the feeling but at the same time enjoyed it. He didn't like knowing that Ichigo wasn't his anymore. He wanted to be with Ichigo. He wanted Ichigo to be his and for him to be Ichigo's. It sounded all cheesy and stupid but he knew it was the truth. "I love him dammit…"

"Well, you better hurry up and tell him that before it's too late." Byakuya said.

Grimmjow stared at him. "…what do you mean before it's too late?"

"You don't really have any redeeming qualities about you. Whatever made him fall in love with you is probably gone now so if you don't get that back then it'll be easy for him to fall out of love." Byakuya explained.

Grimmjow frowned and thought about the reason for Ichigo falling in love with him. He didn't know why…all they ever really did was have sex. That must be it. Grimmjow growled angrily, "Shit…I have to fix this fast." Grimmjow quickly prepared Byakuya his tea and another drink. He handed the tea to Byakuya and headed towards the exit of the café.

"What's that other drink for?" Byakuya asked.

Grimmjow grinned, "Nothing, just a little something for Renji to show him no hard feelings."

Byakuya sighed. He could have sworn he saw Grimmjow pour a ton of salt into the drink. He followed a short distance behind Grimmjow back to the warehouse. Ichigo saw Grimmjow enter the warehouse and stood up from sitting next to Renji. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow as he approached him. "What are you doing here Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow handed Renji the drink. "This is for you. No hard feelings."

Renji took the drink and looked at it questioningly. "Um…thanks…"

"Don't drink it," Ichigo said, "he probably poisoned it."

Grimmjow grinned, "I didn't have any poison handy."

Ichigo frowned, "What do you want Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked over at Renji to leave but Ichigo grabbed his arm and kept him there. Grimmjow sighed, "Fine, I'll say it in front of him." Grimmjow grit his teeth and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ichigo…I love you. Now let's go have sex."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow stunned. "…you've got to be kidding me. You just said that so you could get in my pants!"

Grimmjow frowned, "I did not. I really meant it!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it!" Ichigo said.

"…how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo crossed his arms. "If you loved me then you would know how."

Grimmjow frowned. "…fine! I'll be back Ichigo Kurosaki, and when I do you will see how thoroughly loved you are!" He turned and stormed angrily out of the warehouse. Ichigo sighed and leaned back against one of the crates.

"I'm curious as to what he's going to do." Renji said as he took a sip of the coffee. He immediately spit the coffee out. "Yuck, gross…I forgot that you said not to drink it." Byakuya was walking past and saw. He sighed at Renji's stupidity.

Ichigo was curious himself. He had never really seen Grimmjow do anything romantic before. "Well, whatever he does I'm not going to make it easy for him to get me back."

Grimmjow decided to head home. He didn't feel like working with how shitty he was feeling. He stopped himself midway on walking up to Ichigo's apartment. He growled angrily then walked back down to his apartment. He opened the door and walked in. He stared at his empty apartment. He gripped his chest. He hated the lonely feeling in his heart. "Prove my love…" he mumbled, "how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

It was a first time in a long while that Ichigo would be coming home to an empty apartment. He sighed and opened up his apartment door. He stared stunned at the numerous rose bouquets in his apartment. "…what the hell?"

Grimmjow came up behind Ichigo and grinned. "Ta-dah! What do you think? Wanna have sex now?"

Ichigo frowned and stepped into his apartment. "Try again."

"What? What's wrong with this?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo pushed him back out into the hall. "Try again." He shut the door on Grimmjow then turned to stare at the roses. "Idiot…" he blushed.

Grimmjow was finding it hard to think up of something else to prove his love especially since that last idea had taken him almost all day to think of. The next morning an idea popped into his head. If Ichigo thought that he was going to lose Grimmjow forever then he might just reconsider breaking up with him. One way of doing this would be to shut Ichigo out of his life but that was took risky. Ichigo might just move on then. So he devised a quick and easy way of making Ichigo realize it without any risk involved.

Ichigo sighed as he stood atop a roof of a two story building. He had asked Grimmjow to prove his love so he figured it was only fair that he let him. So he had listened to Grimmjow's request to meet him on the roof of this building. As Ichigo looked around he didn't see anything that would convince him of Grimmjow's love. Grimmjow stood near the edge of the building and looked over the edge. Ichigo stood away from the edge and more near the middle. He preferred not to die. He crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself warm. The elevation of the building caused it to be colder than it was and the slight wind wasn't helping either. "Why did you bring me up here Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow stood up on the ledge of the building facing Ichigo. "I love you so much Ichigo that I can't live without you. If you won't take me back I'll jump off this building!"

Ichigo frowned. "Do you really think threats are going to get me to take you back? Besides, there's no way you're going to jump."

"I will too." Grimmjow said.

"Fine then. Jump. See if I care." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow frowned. "Fine then, I will." Ichigo gaped in surprise as he watched Grimmjow step off the ledge and disappear over the edge.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo rushed to the ledge and looked over. He saw Grimmjow looking up at him as he stood on a balcony below. Ichigo glared at him. "Bastard! I really thought you had died!"

"I can't believe you let me jump!" Grimmjow said frowning.

"I can't believe you faked jumping! You asshole!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"I only did it so that you would realize that you love me and would take me back." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo frowned. "Idiot! I already know that I fucking love you! I don't need it proven too me. What I need proven is that _you_ love me! Jumping off a building isn't going to do that. All it does is prove that you're more of an ass than I thought." Ichigo turned and stormed away.

Grimmjow sighed. "…I was certain that was going to work…"

Grimmjow's ideas were obviously not what Ichigo was looking for so he decided it would probably be best to get some outside help. He went to work the next day so he could ask Asano for advice.

Asano looked at Grimmjow warily. "…and why did you think I could help you out?"

Grimmjow frowned, "You're always going on about girls so you must know something about romance. What can I do to prove my love to Ichigo?"

"Um…well, I'm not sure." Asano said thinking.

Grimmjow grabbed Asano's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "There must be _something_ you can think of. I'll try _anything_!"

Asano felt like if he didn't give Grimmjow some answer he would break him in two. "Uh…I…I guess you could always try taking him on a romantic date? …maybe?"

Grimmjow frowned, "A date? Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Thanks Asano, if it doesn't work I'll be coming back to talk to you." Asano swallowed nervously. It sounded like a threat. Grimmjow ran over to the warehouse.

Ichigo sighed when he saw Grimmjow. So far his ideas had sucked and only proved how terrible he was at being romantic. Ichigo wondered how he ever fell in love with him in the first place. "What is it this time Grimmjow? Are you going to hire somebody to attempt to run me over with a car so that you can jump out and protect me?"

Grimmjow frowned and shook his head. He crossed that idea off his mental list of things to try. "No, I've come to ask you out on a date."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "A date? …okay, where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you out for dinner tomorrow night at eight. So dress nice." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo frowned, "How do you know I'm free then? You didn't even ask."

Grimmjow blushed slightly. "Oh…um, are you free tomorrow night at eight?"

"Yes, I am." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow frowned, "Then why did you make me ask?"

Ichigo sighed, "You can't just assume that I'll be free to do anything you ask."

"Alright fine…I'll pick you up tomorrow night at eight. Dress nice." Grimmjow reiterated.

Ichigo nodded. "Alright, see you then." Ichigo tried to hide how happy he was that Grimmjow had asked him out on a date. He still hadn't forgiven Grimmjow and wasn't quite ready to stop punishing him.

The night of their date would be the fourth day since Ichigo broke up with Grimmjow. Grimmjow was starting to get anxious. They were going to pass the longest amount of time they hadn't had sex. If they didn't have sex soon then Ichigo would stop loving him. Grimmjow thought about their relationship. This would be their first date. He didn't count the double date with Renji and Byakuya. He quickly went home to plan the date for tomorrow night.


	9. Chapter 9

For Your Entertainment; Chapter 9

It was the day of their planned date. Ichigo had been thinking about it all day. He was so excited that he even got ready early but his excitement quickly disappeared as he looked at the clock and saw that Grimmjow was late to picking him up. Ichigo heard a rushed knock at the door and sighed. He opened it and his vision was graced with a very clean cut and sharply dressed Grimmjow. Grimmjow wore a dark slate colored suit with a medium blue dress shirt that you would think would clash with his hair but actually complemented it and made his eyes stand out. Ichigo frowned trying to hide his pleasure at seeing Grimmjow look so nice. "You're late."

Grimmjow nodded his head apologetically. He stared at Ichigo in his black suit with a black dress shirt and red tie. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I couldn't find a tie to wear and the place we're going requires one. I thought I had one but…you look really nice by the way."

Ichigo sighed, "Thanks. Come on in, I think I have a tie that will match your suit." Ichigo stepped aside so Grimmjow could enter. He went to his closet and picked out a tie. He held it up to Grimmjow and nodded, "Yeah, this should be good." He handed the tie to Grimmjow.

"Thanks…" Grimmjow said as he stared at the tie.

"…you don't know how to put it on do you?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow looked away embarrassed and shook his head. Ichigo sighed and grabbed the tie. "Alright, I'll help you." Ichigo slid the tie underneath Grimmjow's collar and tied it with quick precision. "There, all done."

Grimmjow grinned, "Thanks," Grimmjow looked at his watch. "that should be enough stalling."

Ichigo looked at him puzzled, "Stalling?" Grimmjow took his hand and led him out of the apartment building. When Ichigo and Grimmjow stepped outside a horse drawn carriage rode up.

Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo's stunned expression. "So? You like it?"

Ichigo had to force himself to close his mouth. He frowned. "It's okay…where is it taking us?"

Grimmjow smiled and took Ichigo's hand. "You'll just have to find out." He led him over to the carriage and helped him in. He got in and sat next to Ichigo. He nodded to the carriage driver to start moving. Grimmjow handed Ichigo a blanket. "Here, in case you get cold."

Ichigo took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. "How far is it?"

Grimmjow shook his head, "It's not far." Grimmjow was going to put his arm around Ichigo but stopped. "…can I…" he frowned, "_may_ I put my arm around you?"

Ichigo used the blanket to cover his smirk. It was cute how Grimmjow was trying to act proper. Ichigo nodded. "Yes you may." Grimmjow sighed somewhat relieved and put his arm around Ichigo.

Grimmjow looked at his watch and smiled. "Okay, get ready."

Ichigo frowned, "Get ready for what?" At that moment the sky above them was filled with fireworks. Ichigo stared up in amazement. "What the…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Do you like it?"

Ichigo frowned. He didn't understand how Grimmjow had gotten romantic all of a sudden. He felt like he had been missing out on something the whole time they were together. "It's fine…it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Grimmjow sighed and leaned back comfortably and watched the fireworks. He glanced occasionally at Ichigo to see his reaction. He knew that Ichigo was enjoying the date so far, but he also figured that Ichigo was giving him a hard time. He guessed that he deserved it. He just hoped that it wouldn't cause Ichigo to fall out of love with him. The carriage ride stopped in front of the restaurant they would be dining at. Grimmjow helped Ichigo out of the carriage and led him into the restaurant. The couple was seated at their table.

Ichigo frowned as the waiter left. "He didn't give us any menus."

Grimmjow grinned, "That's because I ordered for us ahead of time so that when we came in the food would be ready."

"Oh, well that's nice I guess." Ichigo said. "So what did you order me?"

"Steak." Grimmjow said.

"Ah." Ichigo said as he unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap.

Grimmjow frowned, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"I'm a vegetarian." Ichigo said. Grimmjow looked at him stunned. Ichigo smirked. "I'm just kidding. There isn't anything wrong with steak."

Grimmjow sighed relieved. "I should have known it was a joke…I've seen you eat meat before…"

The waiter came over with only one plate of food and set it in front of Grimmjow. "I'm sorry sir, but something happened to the steak that we prepared for you so the chef is making a new one now. It might be a while. Here is this complimentary dessert to make up for the wait." the waiter apologized and set down the dessert.

Grimmjow frowned, "What? You think that's going to make up for it?"

Ichigo frowned, "Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow sighed, "Sorry…thank you for letting us know, I guess."

"We'll bring your steak out as soon as possible," the waiter said then walked away.

Grimmjow frowned, "I can't believe it…I'm real sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo shook his head, "It's not your fault."

Grimmjow pointed at his lamb. "You can have my food instead and I'll wait for the steak."

"No, you go ahead and eat your food before it gets cold." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow stared at the lamb. He felt like this was some sort of test but he didn't know how to pass it. "…why don't we share? Then that way we're both eating at the same time."

Ichigo sighed, "Alright, fine." Grimmjow obviously needed to make it up to him in some way so Ichigo decided to let him. Grimmjow set the plate in the middle of the table where they could both reach it. He started to try and cut the meat with a knife and fork but was having trouble. Ichigo frowned, "Would you like help with that?"

Grimmjow blushed embarrassed, "I've never really eaten anything like this before."

Ichigo smirked, "What, have you only ever had sandwiches and soup before?"

Grimmjow frowned, "….there's nothing wrong with that."

Ichigo looked at him surprised for a moment then grabbed his own fork and knife and started to cut the meat into pieces. "So, what have you been doing all this time without me?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Why do you ask? Do you miss me?"

Ichigo frowned, "No, I've just never really seen you do anything except work and watch tv. I was curious if you did anything different in your spare time."

Grimmjow sighed, "Well, I haven't really had time to do much of anything. I've been too busy trying to think of ways to prove my love to you."

"Surely it can't be that hard to do." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow frowned, "Oh yeah? You try it! It's easy to love, but it's hard to show it."

Ichigo stopped cutting the meat and frowned, "It's easy to love?"

Grimmjow looked away from Ichigo's growing glare, "Well, no…that's not what I meant, I just meant that…" he sighed frustrated, "It's not exactly easy for me to put my emotions into actions or words, especially complicated ones like love…"

Ichigo went back to cutting the meat. He guessed he could understand why Grimmjow was having so much trouble. If it was the other way around Ichigo wouldn't quite know what he would do to show his love. Maybe Ichigo was being too harsh on Grimmjow … Ichigo glanced up from the meat at Grimmjow. Ichigo had to quickly look away. Grimmjow was looking at him with big blue eyes and Ichigo didn't think he could take it. "I'm done cutting the meat so you can eat it now."

Grimmjow grinned and forked a piece of the meat. "Did you want me to feed you?"

Ichigo frowned, "No thanks, I can feed myself."

"You liked it when I fed you when you were sick." Grimmjow said.

"I did not." Ichigo took a bite of the meat. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's foot rub along his leg. He frowned, "Grimmjow stop it."

Grimmjow frowned, "What? I'm not doing anything."

Ichigo glared at him when he felt a hand grope his thigh. "You are too, now get your hand—." Ichigo frowned when he saw both of Grimmjow's hands were above the table. He screamed and jumped back from the table. He looked underneath the table and pulled out a little girl with short green hair. "What are you doing?"

The girl looked up at him innocently. "I wasn't trying to steal your wallet."

Ichigo frowned, "What the…"

Grimmjow laughed, "You thought I was putting the moves on you? I certainly hope you weren't getting a boner from having a little girl try and steal your wallet."

Ichigo glared at him. "Don't talk like that in front of a kid! …And I wasn't!" Ichigo looked back towards the little girl. "Hey, what's your name and where are your parents?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Nel, and I don't have parents. I have two big brothers."

"Well Nel, where are you brothers?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo heard a noise at the entrance to the restaurant. A skinny guy that made Ichigo think of a beetle and a short big guy rushed over to Ichigo.

"Nel!" the skinny one shouted. "We were so worried about you!" He grabbed her and picked her up.

"Pesche! Chakka!" Nel smiled and hugged him.

Ichigo frowned, "You two should keep a better eye on her…"

"Are you saying we're bad brothers?" Chakka asked defensively.

"…um, not really…" Ichigo said. He didn't really want to get in an argument with these guys.

Pesche bowed, "Well thank you for taking care of her. We're sorry for the disturbance. Enjoy your meal."

Nel pulled on her brother's sleeve, "but I didn't get his wallet…"

Pesche looked at her shocked, "N-nel, what are you talking about? Let's go home." They quickly ran out of the restaurant.

Ichigo frowned and sat back at the table. "I wonder if I should call the police or something…"

Grimmjow shook his head, "Nah, they're too stupid to do any damage, and if they did they'd get caught."

"Yeah, but what about the little girl?" Ichigo said.

"She's with family, she'll be fine. She probably just thinks it's some game." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo frowned, "I guess…that was definitely weird though..."

Grimmjow grinned, "Has it been that long since you've seen some action Ichigo that you thought a little girl stealing your wallet felt nice?"

Ichigo blushed, "Who said it felt nice? And no! I'm fine!"

Grimmjow laughed, "Alright, I'm sorry, I'll stop teasing you."

Ichigo sighed and went back to eating his food. Even though they were arguing it still felt nice being with Grimmjow. Ichigo smiled and rested his hand on Grimmjow's. Grimmjow smiled back and took his hand in his. "…do you wanna have sex now?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo frowned and pulled back his hand. "Idiot." He stood up, "Take me home now."

"What?" Grimmjow stood up and followed Ichigo out the door, "but I thought we were having a good time!"

"We were until you had to ruin it." Ichigo said.

"Dammit…" Grimmjow cursed.

Ichigo sighed, "Maybe I should just give up on you."

Grimmjow quickly grabbed Ichigo buy the shoulders. He shook his head then looked Ichigo in the eyes pleadingly. "No, don't! Please don't give up on me! I'll think of some way to show you…just give me more time!"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow surprised. He had never seen him act like this before. Ichigo slowly nodded, "Alright…"

Grimmjow sighed with relief, "Thank you…"

The ride back to the apartment was quiet. Grimmjow sat next to Ichigo in the carriage as it galloped along. Ichigo gazed up at the stars. He wondered what Grimmjow was thinking about right now. He sighed, probably about sex. Grimmjow sure was making it hard to hate him. All those sudden acts of kindness threw him off guard and caused him to wonder if he was making the right decision by trying to end the relationship.

They arrived back at the apartment building and Ichigo got out of the carriage. Grimmjow silently walked him back to his apartment. Ichigo opened the door then turned around to look at Grimmjow. "Thanks Grimmjow. I had a pretty good time…"

Grimmjow frowned and untied Ichigo's tie and handed it back to him. "Thanks for the lend. I'm sorry about…suggesting sex." Grimmjow mumbled the last part.

Ichigo sighed, "Why are you so concerned with it?"

"It's been four days since we've had sex…" Grimmjow said.

Ichigo frowned, "So what? You lived without us having sex before. You'll be fine now."

Grimmjow frowned and looked away. "You don't get it….I…" Grimmjow opened his mouth to explain but stopped. "Goodnight Ichigo." Grimmjow turned and walked away.

Grimmjow was right. Ichigo didn't get it. Ichigo had been without sex the same amount of time as Grimmjow and he was fine. Sure Ichigo had missed it, but Grimmjow seemed to try and make a point of its importance. Not just now either, Grimmjow had always viewed sex as something that they always needed to do. Ichigo frowned, "He didn't seem like a sex maniac before we were together…he even left a girl to fix my water heater…has he always been like this?" Ichigo sighed. He didn't know any of Grimmjow's friends to ask them. Hell, he didn't even know if Grimmjow had friends…. "I don't really know anything about him…"

The work week was beginning again but Ichigo didn't really notice. He was too busy thinking about Grimmjow. Ichigo was lifting a box when Renji came up next to him. "Hey Ichigo, how's it going?" Renji asked.

The question startled Ichigo out of his thoughts and he almost dropped the box. Renji quickly caught the box and helped him set it down. "Ow, sorry Renji," he rubbed his shoulder, "I was distracted…what were you saying?"

"I asked how you were doing. How's the romancing going?" Renji smiled.

Ichigo frowned, "He doesn't need to romance me. He just needs to show that he loves me so I know he's not just saying it for sex…but so far he's not doing a good job of it. He'll do well at first but all he seems worried about is sex afterward."

Renji sighed, "I see…hey, what's that noise outside?" Renji went over to the window and looked out. "Um, hey Ichigo come here, you won't believe this."

Ichigo frowned and walked over to the window. Ichigo frowned at what he saw. Grimmjow was in front of the warehouse with Asano who was holding up a stereo. Grimmjow stood next to him holding a microphone that was connected to the stereo. The music to "A Little Respect" by Erasure played from the stereo speakers and Grimmjow started to sing the lyrics.

"I tried to discover a little something to make me sweeter. Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart. I'm so in love with you. I'll be forever blue that you give me reason why you making me work so hard. That you give me no, that you give me no, that you give me no, that you give me no, soul I hear you calling. Oh baby please, give a little respect to me!" Grimmjow sang.

Ichigo sighed and decided to put an end to this. He walked outside and towards Grimmjow. Ichigo pressed the stop button on the stereo and grabbed the microphone from Grimmjow. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked angrily and embarrassed.

Grimmjow grinned, "I was showing you my love."

Ichigo sighed and frowned. "By singing?"

"What? You don't like the song? How bout this one then…" Grimmjow changed the track on the stereo and the music to "I Want You to Want Me" by Cheap Trick started to play.

"'I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm begging you to beg me. I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me." Grimmjow sang while grinning.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Grimmjow…"

"Still not working?" Grimmjow asked. "Alright, how about some Elvis?" He changed the track and started to sing 'A Little Less Conversation'. "A little less conversation a little more action please, all this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me. A little more bite and a little less bark. A little less fight and a little more spark. Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me. Satisfy me."

Ichigo frowned and took the stereo away from Asano and turned it off. He unplugged the microphone. "What's with all the old music?"

"It's not that old," Grimmjow grinned, "and it gets the point across."

Ichigo sighed. "Try again."

"What? Really? I've done several romantic things! That should be more than enough! Any girl would be willing to jump into bed with me right now!" Grimmjow said.

Ichigo turned around and shook his head. "Dammit Grimmjow, I don't care about romance. I want _love_." He continued walking back into the warehouse.

Grimmjow frowned confused. "…what's the difference?"

Grimmjow sat in his apartment contemplating Ichigo's words. "Love…" He closed his eyes and tried to think of what love meant to Ichigo. What did he view as love? Grimmjow frowned. He didn't even realize Ichigo was in love with him till he said something. Grimmjow sighed, "I was pretty sure he hated me until he kissed me, then I thought it was just about sex…" Grimmjow growled angrily. "How the hell was I supposed to know? I'm not a fucking mind reader…"

Ichigo laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. He rubbed his shoulder. He must of twisted something when he almost dropped that box. It really hurt. He sighed and wondered if Grimmjow would ever do anything that he thought was properly showing his love for him. "Maybe he's incapable of showing love…" It would make since. Ichigo sighed and rolled on his side. "He wasn't totally off with the roses, singing or the date…it was actually surprising to see him do something like that. I didn't expect it at all." Ichigo sighed and thought about all the nice things that Grimmjow had done for him. "I guess he is capable of showing love…he just doesn't know it…"

Grimmjow paced back and forth across his apartment. "Urgh…love…love…" Grimmjow closed his eyes and thought about Ichigo and some past things he had said to Grimmjow. "Now I know there was one moment when…AHA!" Grimmjow grinned as he remembered the time he was making soup for Ichigo and Ichigo had said that he could really taste the love. Grimmjow had dismissed it at the time. "I'll make him soup and fill it with my love!" Grimmjow frowned, "…or would that be romance…? Argh, whatever! I'll do it anyway!"

Grimmjow sighed tiredly as he stared at the soup. "It's done… I spent all night making it, but it's finished. Now I just have to take it to Ichigo." He looked at the clock. He'd be at work this time of the day. Grimmjow drove off to the warehouse on his motorcycle being sure to secure the soup so it wouldn't spill or fall off. Grimmjow walked into the warehouse and looked around. He didn't see Ichigo anywhere. He spotted Renji and walked over to him. "Hey, where's Ichigo?"

"Oh, he didn't come in to work today. He called in sick." Renji said.

Grimmjow grinned, "Perfect!" Renji looked at him puzzled as he ran out of the warehouse.

Grimmjow rushed up the stairs to Ichigo's apartment and was going to knock on the door when he heard a strange noise from inside the apartment. Grimmjow frowned and held his ear up to the door.

"Oh man, yeah, that feels great…that's exactly what I need. Right there…" Ichigo groaned from inside the apartment.

Grimmjow felt his anger seethe inside of him and he kicked down the door. "Get your hands off of him!" he shouted angrily. Grimmjow stared stunned when he saw Ichigo laying on a portable massage table shirtless with a masseuse rubbing his shoulder.

Ichigo frowned and sat up. "Grimmjow…what the hell?"

Grimmjow looked away embarrassed. "Um…I thought you were…"

Ichigo sighed, "Nevermind." He jumped off the table and handed the masseuse his money. The masseuse folded up the table and left. "You do realize you are going to fix my door right?" Ichigo said to the still embarrassed Grimmjow.

Grimmjow nodded and glanced up at Ichigo. His eyes traced over Ichigo's oil slicked muscles. "I thought you were sick…" Grimmjow said distracted.

Ichigo blushed from Grimmjow's gaze. "Not really…my shoulder was bothering me. I didn't think I'd be able to work today so I stayed home so I could rest. The pain got to be too much so I called a masseuse." Ichigo looked at the container in Grimmjow's hand. "What's that?"

Grimmjow blushed and held it out to Ichigo, "…nothing special…I mean, well, I made soup…not because you were sick, I heard about that afterward, but because…" Grimmjow sighed frustrated and frowned, "I made you soup filled with my love for you…"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow surprised and slowly took the soup. "…I see…"

Grimmjow stuck his hands in his pockets. "It's really hard…to find different ways to show my love…I only knew one way but you wouldn't let me do it. I had to think of other ways..."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow puzzled, "What do you mean I wouldn't let you?"

Grimmjow frowned, "You wouldn't let me have se-...! …never mind…I'll go get my tools to fix your door." Grimmjow turned and started to walk away.

Ichigo looked at the soup. He quickly tried to process the information. "Grimmjow…wait." He grabbed Grimmjow's arm.

Grimmjow closed his eyes. "Just eat the soup…then you'll know how I feel…don't make me stay any longer…"

"Why?" Ichigo asked knowing the answer.

Grimmjow clenched his fist and looked Ichigo in the eyes. Ichigo saw pain present in Grimmjow eyes. "Because…I won't be able to hold back any longer…" he said quietly.

Ichigo stepped closer to him and rested his hands on his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't let you express your love the way you needed to…I'll eat the soup Grimmjow, but I'd much rather have you show me by making love to me."

The pain mirrored in his eyes slowly disappeared. He closed his eyes then rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "Really?"

Ichigo nodded and whispered in his ear. "Yes."

Grimmjow laid Ichigo gently back onto the bed. He smiled and kissed Ichigo on the lips. "I love you…" Grimmjow's actions were controlled and slow as he undid Ichigo's pants and took them off. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's leg and ran his hand slowly down his thigh. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's neck. "I love you Ichigo…" Grimmjow took his fingers and gently inserted them into Ichigo. Ichigo held onto Grimmjow and panted as he felt Grimmjow's fingers move inside of him.

"Ah…I love you Grimmjow…" Ichigo panted.

Grimmjow finished prepping Ichigo and removed his fingers. "Are you ready?" he asked. Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow held Ichigo's hand as he inserted his cock into him. "Ah…love you…" Grimmjow grunted as he moved in and out of Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped and held onto Grimmjow. His grip on his hand tightened. "Ah…Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow's pace quickened. "Nnn, Ichigo…ah…love you…" Grimmjow slipped his hand behind Ichigo's head and kissed him.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss. "Mm, Grimmjow…more…" Grimmjow moved harder into Ichigo. Ichigo felt himself draw closer to the end. "Ahn…Grimmjow!"

"Ichigo…I love you!" Grimmjow gasped as he released into Ichigo. Ichigo cried out as his cum spilled out onto his chest. Grimmjow smiled and kissed Ichigo. "I love you Ichigo and don't forget it."

Ichigo blushed, "I won't."

_The End_

**A/N: Or is it? I thought it would be good to end it here but I'm actually going to add some extra chapters. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
